The Deadly Wizard RETURNS
by An aWesome Sea Maiden
Summary: Percy has stayed behind and so has Annabeth. Nico is being controlled by Voldemort. Will Percy be able to save him in time? Or will Voldemort succeed in taking over the wizarding world. Percy and Umbridge in the same castle this will be good Deadly Magical Demigod Sequel part 3 of DMD series
1. The Order and Harry

**DMD3 :The Deadly Wizard RETURNS~AWSM**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Order and Harry**

**Percy**

* * *

Man this is boring I thought when I didn't have to endure the boring meetings when I volunteered for this. But no, this time I had the boring meeting with wizards instead of gods and was practically stuck in a dark looking house instead of my cabin. Annabeth and I have been in the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Which, other than Fawkes aka Dumbledore's phoenix, has nothing to do with the big majestic bird. The first month we were with the Weasleys who were very friendly. Molly Weasley actually reminds me of Hestia, and even my mom. I wonder how they are coping with all the problems right now. Anyway after the month we moved to Number twelve Grimmauld Place, aka Headquarters. Which by the way reminds me strongly of the attic in the Big House…minus the mum…never mind I think I saw that somewhere in the second floor...Ah now I know the only thing different was the Shrieking…waiting for it…PORTRAIT! I can't believe how a portrait can have that big mouth and how she talks like that without someone threatening to burn the damn thing. Anyway back to the meeting. Um let me see… oh yeah it was about Harry.

"You can't exactly be considering leaving him in the horrible place" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. "They absolutely hate Harry as well as Harry"

"Calm down Molly" said Remus who was a werewolf and was also named after the famous demigod Remus…the irony. "The others have already left to get Harry while you were scolding the twins."

"I think he should join the Order" said Sirius now here is Sirius Black known Murderer a Marauder and the grim…nah I'm just kidding he is quite nice, funny and immature for his age. Annabeth thought he is like an older version of me…now that I think of it no thanks I am good as I am. "The more he knows the better" he added

"He's just a boy!" Molly said

"Well we need to take action." Sirius started he looked like he was going to add more then he looked out the door. I glanced at the opened door stood Harry totally shocked then Mrs. Weasley went out of the door closing it tight, to entertain Harry…and to prevent any other eavesdroppers.

"Unless you have a better idea I suggest we take action to our own hands"

"Actually there is a better idea" Annabeth said "we wait"

The adults all looked at her "Why! The more we wait the stronger they become and the harder it is to fight!" Sirius exclaimed

"Not exactly" I said now they were all looking at me not expecting me to answer "we can't attack now they have the advantage. We sit and wait for them to weaken. We strengthen our numbers we gather more allies and when the time is right we attack"

"The boy is right" Mad-eye Moody … or what I made up in my mind "One eyed grumpy" "though I don't particularly like it but he's right. The longer we wait the easier they would think that we given up they would let their guard down then when the time is right we strike"

"Fine then" Sirius said "But for the time being what shall we do with the Death Eaters at large"

"Might I give a suggestion" said Severus Snape who is almost as scary as Nico…almost "The Dark Lord is at the moment is gathering his strength. I suggest we take this opportunity to stop or arrest some of his Death Eaters"

"Easier said than done Snivellus" Sirius muttered which he thankfully ignored

"But seriously Severus" Remus said "how do suppose we do this?"

"Simple each time there is a raid we whoever gets caught is held under maximum security slowly their numbers will lessen" he said

Sirius looked like he was about to add something when Mrs. Weasley entered the room. "I'm sorry to interrupt but supper's ready and I am sure everyone is very hungry" then what happens next is almost like a routine. I enter the dining room with Annabeth at my side my hand around her waist while Mrs. Weasley starts scolding the twins for Apparating every time they go downstairs. And the most important of all the arrival of an old…well old-ish friend, Harry Potter.

* * *

**Dinner**

CRASH.

"Tonks!" cried Mrs Weasley in exasperation, turning to look behind her.

"Iʹm sorry!" wailed Tonks, who was lying flat on the floor. "Itʹs that stupid umbrella stand, thatʹs the second time Iʹve tripped over ‐'

But the rest of her words were drowned by a horrible, ear‐splitting, blood‐ curdling screech. Here she goes again. This was the 'noble house of Black' Sirius called it along with the air quotes and the old had was his mother.

The old woman was drooling, her eyes were rolling, the yellowing skin of her face stretched taut as she screamed; and all along the hall behind them, and the other portraits awoke and began to yell, too. I got so used of this that it was already instinct to cover my ears when Tonks fell down Lupin and Mrs Weasley darted forward and tried to tug the curtains shut over the old woman, but they would not close and she screeched louder than ever, brandishing clawed hands as thought trying to tear at their faces.

"Filth! Scum! By‐products of dirt and vileness! Half‐breeds, mutants, freaks, begone from this place! How dare you befoul the house of my fathers ‐" Tonks apologized over and over again, dragging the huge, heavy trollʹs leg back off the floor; Mrs Weasley abandoned the attempt to close the curtains and hurried up and down the hall, stunning all the other portraits with her wand; and Sirius stormed to the room

"Shut up, you horrible old hag, shut UP!" he roared, seizing the curtain Mrs. Weasley had abandoned.

The old woman's face blanched. "Yoooou" she howled, her eyes popping out at the sight of her son."ʹBlood traitor, abomination, shame of my flesh!"

"I said ‐ shut ‐ UP!" Sirius roared with a stupendous effort he and Remus managed to force the curtains closed again. The old woman's screeches died and echoing silence fell. Panting slightly Sirius turned to face Harry.

"Hello, Harry," he said grimly, "I see you've met my mother."

Mrs Weasley cleared her throat. Her husband, a thin, balding, red‐haired man who wore horn‐rimmed glasses, looked around and jumped to his feet.

"Harry!"Mr Weasley said, hurrying forward to greet him, and shaking his hand vigorously. ʹGood to see you!" Over his shoulder Harry saw Bill who still wore his hair in a ponytail. Who was hastily trying to roll up parchment that we used in the meeting. To leave no evidence for the others to find out

"Journey all right, Harry? ʹ Bill called, trying to gather up twelve scrolls at once. "Mad-Eye didn't make you come via Greenland then?"

"He tried," said Tonks, striding over to help Bill and immediately toppling a candle on to the last piece of parchment. ʹOh no ‐ sorry ‐ "

"Here, dear," said Mrs Weasley, sounding exasperated, and she repaired the parchment with a wave of her wand. In the flash of light caused by Mrs Weasleyʹs charm Harry caught a glimpse the parchment. Mrs. Weasley had seen him looking. She snatched the plan off the table and stuffed it into Bill's already over laden arms. "

"This sort of thing ought to be cleared away promptly at the end of meetings," she snapped, before sweeping off towards an ancient dresser from which she started unloading dinner plates. Bill took out his wand, muttered, "Evanesco!" and the scrolls vanished.

"Sit down, Harry," said Sirius. "Youʹve met Mundungus, havenʹt you?" he was sleeping at his seat at the dinner table then jerked awake.

"Someʹn say mʹname?"Mundungus mumbled sleepily. "I ʹgree with Sirius…" He raised a very grubby hand in the air as though voting, his droopy, bloodshot eyes unfocused.

Ginny giggled.

"The meetingʹs over, Dung," said Sirius, as they all sat down around him at the table. "Harryʹs arrived."

"Eh?" said Mundungus, peering balefully at Harry through his matted ginger hair. "Blimey, so ʹe ʹas. Yeah… you all right, ʹAny?"

"Yeah,ʹ said Harry uneasily

Mundungus fumbled nervously in his pockets still staring at Harry and oulled down a grimy black pipe and started to smoke. They were asking Harry a bunch of question while I along with Annabeth, Tonks and Ginny were helping Mrs. Weasley. I missed my mom. But when I am finished with all this and when I save Nico we are all going to go home. We had some fun. Fred and George let a cauldron and a few knives fly to the table nearly chopping off Sirius' hand and Mundungus fell of his seat again. All was fine.

* * *

**Back in the Room** *Harry, Ron and Percy are sharing

Everyone was now in my room… well our room since I was now sharing with Harry and Mrs. Weasley didn't allow me to share with Annabeth. I mean seriously? Anyway that's when the interrogation started

"So where are we?"

"Headquarters" Ron stated Harry looked at him confused

"For the Order of the Phoenix"

"You couldn't have sent anything about this in your letters?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione looked guilty.

"We tried…" Ron started

"But…"

"But Dumbledore forbade it" Hermione continued

"Why would he want to keep me in the dark? I can fight. I can…"

"This isn't about you" Annabeth snapped "this isn't all about you. We are trying to win a war over here. More lives are getting lost. If we had to worry about that and about you what do you think will happen? Huh? You don't need to be more stressed than you already are. So stop it"

"What did happen?" I asked Annabeth slapped her forehead and shook her head.

"A couple of Dementors found me while my cousin and I were getting away from the rain in a sewer." He replied then he became hesitant. "I… I actually saw someone. I saw Nico"

"What?" I jumped "What happened? How is he? Is he okay?" Annabeth slapped me at the back of my head I sent her a questioning look.

"What happened, Harry?" Annabeth asked calmly

"I don't know he had blood red eyes like when I saw him in the Chamber. But there was something there. He seemed different. When I mentioned your name there was this… hatred like he was angry for some reason" I paled. This seems familiar.

"Oh gods"

"Why?" Harry asked

"A few years ago Nico had this anger towards Percy" Annabeth explained "I am sure something happened to Nico. They must've done something to his memory. He only hates Percy when Percy annoys him and he always gets back at him at some point. You know sibling rivalry. Nico idolizes Percy. Their as close as brothers"

They nodded.

"Anyway how come I never got any letters from you guys?" Harry asked

"The owls were too busy attacking Percy" Annabeth answered "it's actually quite amusing"

"Just as much as your spider problem" I said back she hit me at the back of my head.

"Hey it's true they hate you as much as the owls hate me"

"I'll get back at you for that Seaweed Brain"

"Of course you will Wise Girl" I said then kissed her

I heard the other two groan "Does this happen often?" Harry asked

"Everyday" Ron stated then Mrs. Weasley shouted that it's time for bed

"Come on guys quit snogging its time to go to sleep" Hermione said

"Fine" Annabeth said pulling away from me "Goodnight"

"Good Night"

Then they all left leaving me with Ron and Harry.

"So you guys want to go to sleep or just chat for a while?" Ron asked

"Why don't you guys talk for a while I need to do something first" I said then grabbed some drachmas and went for the comfort room.

* * *

I was heading to talk to Chiron and Mom. But not before passing by the girl's room to get Annabeth I peeked into the room. After knocking of course. The girls were all just sitting tin their rooms talking. Their heads turned when I opened the door.

"Uh Annie, I'm going to IM my mom and Chiron you wanna come help me give Chiron the weekly report?"

"Sure" she said then stepped out of the room and we went to the CR. We locked the door and opened the shower. We had received a gift Apollo a flashlight that emits sunlight instead of just the usual battery light. So after the fog started, a rainbow was made we called Chiron first. He was in his archery class at camp it was most probably around four in the afternoon.

"Hi Chiron" we called then he looked back to the screen.

"Hello you two how's the mission going?"he asked "found Nico yet?"

"Not yet" I said grimly "but we did have info on what has happened …well part of it"

"What happened?"

"Well" Annabeth said "Nico attacked Harry back at Surrey. Harry said he still had red eyes and something about hating Percy all of the sudden"

"Well that is mysterious. There isn't a spell that could last that long on Demigods. He should have snapped out of it by now"

"Well it didn't seem like it" Annabeth said "Is there anything that last longer on demigods than spells?"

"Some potion works but there isn't one potion that could control a wizard or a demigod" Chiron said "you said that he was after Harry right? Tom Riddle?" his voice saddened I know that Chiron trained the late Tom Riddle

"Yes"

"Well I suggest you keep an eye on Mr. Potter" Chiron said "if he has Mr. di Angelo then he will be with Tom."

"Okay" I said "how's everyone at camp?"

"Just fine. Hades is still worried for his son. As well as Poseidon" Wow that's a shocker. I can understand dad but Hades? I didn't think they got along much. well at least it's good to know that he cares for Nico… at least a little.

"Anyway," Chiron interrupted my thoughts "I think you should call Sally, Perseus. She seems as tense as the disappearance to Camp Jupiter"

"Okay thanks Chiron say hi to Grover for me" then our connection broke

Then we made another rainbow to call my mom. She was at home working on her book.

"MOM" I called then she looked at the IM

"Oh thank goodness" she said "how are you two? Have you found Nico yet?" she loves Nico like she loves me especially when she found out that his mom and sister is dead.

"We're just fine Sally" Annabeth replied "and no we haven't found Nico"

"But we did find some bad news"

"What is it?" My mom asked concerned

"Well Nico's being controlled by something" I said "I'm not sure what happened but he is back to how he was when his sister died. When he blamed it on me"

"Well I'm sure he'll come around." Sally asked "Nico's strong. And you two are as close as cousins could get. You'll find him"

"Thanks mom" I said "anyway it's getting late I just wanted to see if you're doing well I need to get to sleep"

"I'm fine Percy just worried about you" she said "Love you Percy"

"Love you too mom. Good night" then the connection broke. I felt Annabeth's hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry we'll find him then we can go back home"

I smiled at her "thanks Annabeth, come one I'll bring you back to your room"

I led her back to the hall and kissed her good night before retiring back to my room.

* * *

**Next Day**

I had just finished eating breakfast when I heard footsteps and splashing of water. Must have been the twins trying to prank someone then it stopped. I heard a bucket tip over and I willed the water back at the attacker.

"Darn!" two voices said "how did he dear us?"

"Doesn't help if you're trying to spill water at me" I said then tipped my head so I can see them. They were both completely blue and red.

"Aw man I thought you said he could expect us"

"I told you to keep quiet"

"Guys if you wanted to splash someone with…" I thought for a moment "wait what is that"

"Enchanted Dye"

"Okay then if you wanted to prank someone with enchanted dye don't splash it on the son of the sea god" I said then smirked "I can feel the presence of water a mile away"

"Whatever Perce. Don't worry we'll find a way to prank you"

"Whatever makes you sleep at night" I said

"By the way Percy, Annabeth is looking for you" Fred said

"Really where is she?"

"She's somewhere…"George said

"Out there…"Fred continued

"OVER THE RAINBOW!" they said in unison then gave each other high fives

I looked at them raising an eyebrow.

"She's outside" Ginny said coming out from behind the two nearly making them fall down via banister.

"Ginny" they whined

"Thanks Gin" I said then headed to the backyard

* * *

**Back yard**

"So what do you think we should do?" I asked Annabeth while we trained

"About what?"

"Nico, Hogwarts and this War" I answered "This Tom Riddle guy is a Legacy so he knows about the gods you think he might attack?"

"He might" she said blocking my sword from her hilt "but I doubt he would be stupid enough to attack while he is hiding. I think that he is just laying low"

"Laying low?"

"The ministry thinks that it's all a lie his return. So he's hiding out slowly plotting" she said "then when they're at their weakest" then she slid her foot under my ankles making me fall "they strike. And we will be ready"

"I am worried about Nico" I said

"Don't worry if our assumption is correct he will be with Tom by the end" she said holding out her hand helping me back up

"And we will be ready" I said then kissed her. I'm coming for you Nico that is a promise

* * *

**YEY FIRST CHAPTER DONE…AND ADVANCE HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! :D I just wanted to do it now since I usually have bad luck on my birthday…hence the exams and under certain circumstances i would have postedthis tomorrow but I apparently havea bigexam and I just really wanted to see what happens :P Great guess by the way Princess of Olympus and of course no one loves the fact that Nico is controlled because he. is . AWESOME! **


	2. Letters, Alley and Nico

**Chapter 2: Letters, Alley and Nico**

**Percy**

* * *

The past few days was just normal that was until an owl crashed, literally, into the window and made Mrs. Black started screaming really early in the morning. I fell back to sleep then I was rudely awaken by Hermione barging into the room.

"Harry you too?" she asked motioning to the badge he was holding.

"It's not mine" he said

"Aww little Ronniekins is a Prefect too" Fred taunted

"Now you're going to be just like Percy!" George finished then ruffled his hair

"I'm not" Ron protested slapping his hand away

I sat up completely awake "one I am right here and two can't a guy get any sleep here Annie kept me up all night practicing spells and training"

"We meant our brother Percy" Fred said

"You know short"

"Curly hair"

"Ministry loving git"

"Okay…" I was about to add something when Mrs. Weasley burst into the room.

"What is all the commotion about?"

"Ron's a Prefect. Lack of sleep. Twins popping into the room" I said "oh and a lot of screaming"

Then she gasps and, much to Ron's horror, engulfs him in a hug "I don't believe it, I don't believe it! Oh Ron, how wonderful! A prefect! That's everyone in the family!"

"What are Fred and I?" George demanded "Next door neighbors?"

"Don't worry man" I said squeezing between them and placing both my hands on their shoulders "once all this is over you can stay with me and really become their next door neighbors"

"Really?"

"No" I said then doused them with water from my bedside then did what I would if you had pranked someone as crafty and mischievous as the Stolls. I ran like Hades.

I slid down the banister down to the living room with the twins at my tail. I jumped over a couch, slid under a table and leaped over Crookshanks and nearly tackled Ginny. I lead them to the back yard. My wand out ready for a fight. I was now 'under aged' with accordance with my physical appearance but technically I am eighteen I am older than these two. Annabeth and I can do magic without having to get caught. I got to my stance ready for attack. When the twins saw what I was up to they brought out their wands ready for attack. Two against one that is fair. (Note the sarcasm)

We circled each other waiting for the first spell to be casted. They both made a glance at each other then casted a spell.

"Protego!" a silver shield appeared spells were casted back and forth that was until I shot Fred

"Rictumsempra!" he started laughing on the grass. Then George had it in for me now. I shot him with the same spell now they were both on the grass. I stepped over to them looking down at the two laughing brothers. "I win" I said smugly. I ended up in the ground after lifting the spell off them.

"Whatever you say, Perce"

We went back in the house, back into the bedroom. This might be the most interesting school year…even for me.

* * *

"Diagon." I said questioning "isn't that Greek for angle"

They all looked at me like I was weird of course Annabeth hit me behind my head.

"That's diagōnios." She said "and It's a place Seaweed Brain."

"Oh…" I said sheepishly "I know that"

"Anyway were going there to get your books" Mrs. Weasley continued "and the rest of your school supplies"

"Ok then let's go!"

* * *

Note to self never offer to clean the chimney again! That was terrible. Soot went into places where soot should never be. And I think the flame went down my throat. I stood beside Annabeth as Mrs. Weasley was giving all the instructions and precautions. Annabeth and I were to meet with them at the Leaky Cauldron while they look for Charlie who was here for the day. Annabeth and I went to Gringotts. The gods had their own bank account. They left it for times like this or when a demigod was sent a letter from Hogwarts. I swear there's more gold in there than the legion or a King Midas garage sale and that's saying something. The key was with Annabeth. But instead of a number it was a Greek Symbol. The Omega the sign of Olympus. We went there to get the money needed. Since I gave the money from the tournament to Harry, who in turn gave it to the twins, we didn't exactly have money for all those quills, books or clothes. So luckily the gods had a vault. Annabeth took care of the money. Since everyone knows how I can be. But I did grab a few galleons for our trip and, don't tell Annabeth, to buy something off the twins

We met up with the Weasleys just outside the Leaky Cauldron. They were all talking waiting for us.

"Oh thank goodness you're here" Mrs. Weasley fussed over us like we were out longer than we were "Okay why don't we split into groups so we can get the list done and you kids can roam around for a while."

"I call Fred!"

"I call George!" the twins said simultaneously then ran off.

"Don't worry Mrs. Weasley I got them" I said then headed to the direction of the twins

"Percy I don't think…"

"Come on Wise Girl, if I can handle the Stolls I think I can handle these two. Plus I know you would want to look in the bookstore." I said then gave her a kiss "Don't worry. I'll see you later"

Then ran looking for the twins "See yah guys"

* * *

I found the twins looking around buildings. Not inside the stores but at the buildings itself, looking for something. I snuck up behind them.

"Hey guys" I said making them both jump. "What are you looking for?"

"A place to start"

"We found this nice building"

"In a lower price than usual"

"Well" I said "Where is it then?"

"It's around here…."

"There it is George!"

In front of us was a three story building. It was like one of those old business buildings I usually saw in New York. Floors of broken windows you could see the inside without trouble. It was also at a corner so it's easier to spot.

"It's not much"

"But once we have some time to work on it"

"It will look great!"

"It's a perfect place to start"

"High Ceilings"

"Dark tainted windows"

I thought for a moment "Did you guys buy this place already?"

They looked sadly at each other "we lack the last hundred galleons"

"Tell you what" I said "I'll be your first customer I think I owed you guys that hundred galleons"

Then their face changed in realization "oh yeah"

"The Sick box"

"And the extendable ears"

I paid them back and they happily paid the owner. I took a closer look inside "you know who you would need for this?"

"Who?" they said together

"Annabeth"

They looked at me like I was crazy "Why?"

"You're questioning my judgment? The Hero of Olympus?"

Fred raised his eyebrow

"Yeah smart boy" I said "but seriously. We're talking about the official architect of Olympus here you should see the temples back at home and the cabins at Camp heck you saw all that stuff in Hogwarts the last time we were there"

They looked at me in shock "Annabeth did that?"

"Yep"

"Wow" Fred said "how much bribing do you think we need to do so she would help us?"

"No bribe needed" a girl's voice said making us jump Annabeth was looking around the building "This is Amazing how did you guys find a building with a structure this stable?"

"So you'll do it?" George asked hopefully

"Yeah I'll help this place looks good to work on and with my help you'll be starting business before the school year ends" she said "just promise me one thing"

"What?" they asked excited for the help

"Just don't let me get tangled with all of your shenanigans" she said as I wrapped my arm around her waist "I have enough to deal with as it is" she was motioning at me.

"Is that so?" I started poking on her sides. Then picked her up and spun her in a circle.

"Yep" she said giggling."Come on Seaweed Brain. Mrs. Weasley is waiting for us"

* * *

We returned to the center of Diagon Alley. With Mrs. Weasley and the others waiting for us. Then all hell broke loose. People started screaming as a Death Eater Raid attacked. Mr. Weasley and some of the other Order members started to fight. Annabeth and I pulled out our weapons.

"Get back to Headquarters!" I called "we've got this" then lunge to battle. They brought a lot of monsters but none that I can't handle. The ones that stood out however were the skeletons. There is only one person in this generation who could summon skeletons. I stabbed the closest skeleton and it dissolved into ashes. I followed the direction of the skeletons ignoring Annabeth calling my name telling me to stop. Then right at the end was Nico. He looked different. He had these blood red eyes filled with rage. His face showed a familiar sinister look, almost like Luke had under Kronos. Then it hit me. The once lonely but happy boy that was my cousin was gone. He was turned to this creature created by Tom Riddle.

"Ah dear cousin" he said tauntingly no humor whatsoever "Fancy for you to show up!"

"Nico what happened to you?"

"You did Percy Jackson" he said "you let my sister die. I was left alone my own father didn't want me. She was all I had. But no matter I found someone who took care of me taught me my powers. And now I will kill you!"

I dodged as he swung his sword "Nico wake up this isn't you!" I said fighting back blocking his strikes "You're being controlled!"

"Lies! I've never felt more in control in my life!"

"Remember Bianca, Nico, your sister. You spoke with her! She told you remember!" I ducked again as he swung his sword quite close to my head "She told you of her choice! Her choice to save us!"

And all of the sudden his eyes turned back to its normal dark color. "Percy? What…" it seemed to be overwhelming him. He started to stumble around as a headache started to take over him. Then when he opened his eyes, he looked strange. One of his eyes were black while the other red. Then he stumbled again. But before I could get to him, a man with platinum blond hair peaking out of his mask and cloak suddenly appeared beside him. Then the next thing I knew they were all gone. Death Eaters, Nico, all of them. The only ones left were from the Order of the Phoenix Annabeth and I. everyone else fled.

We returned to the headquarters shortly after. I ignored Mrs. Weasley and all the others who questioned me. I will save my cousin, I swear it.

* * *

**YEY chapter is DONE! WOO! And Exams are finished finally so I am FREE! :P for now I had the worse case of writers block I had ever experienced. So sorry for the very long wait. I have the summary for the next few chapters in a small piece of paper that likes to go MIA and I finally found it so I might add chap 3 sometime soon. :P and the Aces are coming back together my best friend Daemonic Maid and I were able to make a short story not yet completely edited so can't post it yet so I had a lot of distractions. I am soo sorry :P Anyway….**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**


	3. Trains and Snakes

**Chapter 3: Train and Snakes.**

**Annabeth**

It has been days since our encounter with Death Eaters and Nico. Percy was a bit shaken, and considering he's…well Percy that is kind of strange. I manage to snap him out of him. He's back to normal but is now more determined to find Nico. It is both inspiring and terrifying. We are headed to Hogwarts today. Mrs. Weasley gave us our ticket. I asked her where the Platform was.

"Well it is hidden you have to run straight between platforms nine and ten don't stop if you do you'll face a brick wall." She said. We stopped right in front of a brick wall between the two platforms. My eyes widened. I believe in magic and the gods but I don't think I want to run straight into a brick wall. I looked at Percy pleadingly.

"You go first"

He raised his eyebrows "You battled against Monsters, Titans and Giants but you're afraid of a wall" I glared at him but before he could see it he ran towards the wall and right at contact he disappeared. At least I know it's safe

"Come on Annabeth you could do this" I said as I pushed the trolley towards the wall going straight for it. I felt a blast of wind then when I opened my eyes I saw the platform. A long scarlet train with smoke coming out of it was in view and right above me was a sign. _Platform Nine and Three Quarters the Hogwarts Express_

I looked for Percy who was in the middle of a conversation with the twins about school. We greeted Mr. and Mrs. Weasley goodbye. Who was happy to let us stay telling us to come back for Christmas.

I looked back at the train…this is going to be an interesting year.

* * *

Percy and I stayed in a compartment with Harry, Hermione and Ron. We were talking about the upcoming year. The interesting subjects and all the new stuff that's going to happen. Hermione and I were debating and discussing about Arithmancy and different math Electives when a platinum blond boy entered the compartment along with two other boys who acted like his body guards. He was as pale as Nico, platinum blonde hair and grey eyes. Unlike my mother's his was cold and heartless. He had this smirk in his face when he entered the compartment.

"So you're still here Potter" he said tauntingly "I thought the dementors would've had you"

"What are you doing here Malfoy?"

"Just wanted to see how our favorite Gryffindors are holding up" he said "I'm surprised your still here I bet there's a cell in Azkaban with your name on it" Harry stood up and was about to attack when Percy held him back. Then his eyes diverted from them into me.

"Who might you be, my dear?" he asked "you seem to be in the wrong compartment"

Percy looked like he was about to commit murder I raised my hand up stopping him "Annabeth Chase, and who might you be?"

"Draco Malfoy," he said proudly

"Well then Draco if all you're going to do here is tease my friends. It might do you well to leave before my boyfriend will have your head" I said calmly

"Why would you want to hang out with Mudbloods and Blood Traitors?" he asked while Ron and Hermione were holding their wands expecting an attack.

"Because I, myself, am a Half-Blood" I said standing up "if I were a pureblood I could kill you in a blink of an eye. Even now I could" I pulled out my dagger from my sleeve where it hanged. Then realization hit

"You're one of them" he said "like Di Angelo is. Well I must say he was a traitor. A half-blood Slytherin? An absolute disgrace! He dare curse me? Well he's better where he is now. He deserves it"

Then before I could stop him Percy let go of Harry and grabbed Malfoy by the collar of his shirt. But before he did, his two cronies had blocked him but he pressed the side of their neck causing them to crouch down in pain. Despite being deaged Percy was still very strong. He was a quarter of a foot taller than Malfoy but lifted him half a foot in the air

"Where is he?" Percy asked softly but coldly "Where is my cousin!"

"Where he needs to be!" Draco said "Where all Slytherins go"

"Quit playing with me kid! Where is he?"

"With his true family, plotting revenge on his father and his cousin Percy Jackson" Draco said which caught Percy off guard he let him go and the three scampered out of the compartment

"You will pay for this" he said "just wait till I tell my father"

"My father rules over yours any day" he muttered. I placed a hand on his shoulder

"What happened to him?" Ron asked bewildered "why would he plot revenge on you? He practically idolizes you. In Second year it was like he was talking about his own brother"

"I don't know" Annabeth said "there was a time where Nico had hated Percy but that was a long time ago"

"Why?"

"Because Bianca died" Percy said "He blamed it on me. He only forgave me when Bianca had talked to him"

"I don't know what is happening with Nico right now" Hermione said "but we will find him"

"Yeah his our friend too" Harry said "whatever happens no one gets left behind"

Percy looked glum. That was the main reason we were here to get Nico back. To bring him back home. But it was like the year before the labyrinth again. Nico hated him and he doesn't know why. The trio noticed this.

"I know what might cheer you up" Ron said we all looked at him expectanly when an old lady with white hair and had a little hunched back came by

"Anything from the trolley dear?" she asked kindly Ron and Harry shot to their feet. They bought something called 'Berty Box Every Flavor Bean' as well as some cauldron cakes and lickerish wands

"Try one" Harry insisted holding out the box of beans to Percy "its fun to eat you don't know what you'll get"

Percy got a very suspicious looking green one and plopped it into his mouth.

"I think he got the boogey flavored one George told me about"

"It might be peas"

"Spinach?"

"What is it Perce?"

"Lime" he said smiling "George seriously got a boogey flavored one?"

"Yeah okay your turn, Hermione"

It went on like that for several hours till we reached the School

* * *

"What's that?" Harry asked we turned and saw a skeletal horse. It looked like a very malnourished Pegasus. Its wings were bones with a layer of skin holding it together. Other than it's body, which looked a little less like a skeleton, its head was as thin a bony as its wings.

"It said their called Threstrals" Percy answered

"You can talk to them?" Harry asked awestruck

"What are you talking about there's nothing there" Ron and Hermione asked

"Not much just some it keeps asking for their master"

"They mean Nico" a dream like voice answered "and your not going crazy I can see them too" behind an upside down magazine was a familiar blond. "they can only be seen by people who have seen death"

"Hello Luna" I greeted

"Annabeth great to see you" she said then gave me a hug the three were extremely nervious not to mention confused

"Annabeth and Luna are practically related" Percy explained "Luna is a descendant of Athena"

"That's why I'm in Ravenclaw" she said "Luna Lovegood, descendant of Athena at your service"

"Nice to meet you" Harry said as the carriage started to move towards the Castle

* * *

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices," said Dumbledore. "First-years ought to know that theForest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students - and a few of our older students ought to know by now, too."

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four-hundred-and-sixty second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door.

"We have had two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

There was a round of polite but fairly unenthusiastic applause, during which Harry, Ron and

Hermione exchanged slightly panicked looks; Dumbledore had not said for how long Grubbly- Plank would be teaching. Dumbledore continued, "Tryouts for the house Quidditch teams will take place on the -"

He broke off, looking enquiringly at Professor Umbridge. As she was not much taller standing than sitting, there was a moment when nobody understood why Dumbledore had stopped talking, Who does this woman think she is? Disrupting a speech of the headmaster as well as an elder! The Umbridge woman got to her feet and was intending to make a speech.

Dumbledore only looked taken aback for a moment, then he sat down smartly and looked alertly at Professor Umbridge as though he desired nothing better than to listen to her talk. Other members of staff were not as adept at hiding their surprise. Professor Sprout's eyebrows had disappeared into her flyaway hair and Professor McGonagall's mouth was as thin as I had seen it even when last year Connor and Travis blew up the bathroom. Yeah apparently the Weasley twins told them about what their mom said about blowing up a toilet and decided to take it to a whole new level. No new teacher had ever interrupted Dumbledore before. Many of the students were smirking; this woman obviously did not know how things were done at Hogwarts.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Professor Umbridge simpered, "for those kind words of welcome." Her voice was high-pitched, breathy and little-girlish. There was this aura coming off her like one you would automatically dislike from her stupid voice to her fluffy pink cardigan. She gave another little throat-clearing cough

("hem, hem") and continued.

"Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" She smiled, revealing very pointed teeth. "And to see such happy little faces looking up at me!"

I turned and saw everyone doing the exact opposite. Well I would too it was like being talked to like a five year old. I am a daughter of Athena I have more knowledge that that woman has or ever will have.

"I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all and I'm sure we'll be very good

friends!"

Students exchanged looks at this; some of them were barely concealing grins.

"I'll be her friend as long as I don't have to borrow that cardigan," Parvati whispered to

Lavender, and both of them lapsed into silent giggles.

Professor Umbridge cleared her throat again ("hem, hem"), but when she continued, some of the breathiness had vanished from her voice. She sounded much more businesslike and now her words had a dull learned-by-heart sound to them.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the Wizarding community must be passed down the generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching."

Professor Umbridge paused here and made a little bow to her fellow staff members, none of whom bowed back to her. Professor McGonagall's dark eyebrows had contracted so that she looked positively hawklike, one that could even give Nico a run for his money, I saw her exchange a significant glance with Professor Sprout as Umbridge gave another little "hem, hem" and went on with her speech.

"Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our

tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new,

between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation…"

Harry found his attentiveness ebbing, as though his brain was slipping in and out of tune. The quiet that always filled the Hall when Dumbledore was speaking was breaking up as students put their heads together, whispering and giggling. Over on the Ravenclaw table Cho Chang was chatting animatedly with her friends. A few seats along from Cho, Luna Lovegood had got out The Quibbler again. Meanwhile, at the Hufflepuff table Ernie Macmillan was one of the few still staring at Professor Umbridge, but he was glassy-eyed and Harry was sure he was only pretending to listen in an attempt to live up to the new prefect's badge gleaming on his chest. Professor Umbridge did not seem to notice the restlessness of her audience. I had the impression that a full-scale riot could have broken out under her nose and she would have ploughed on with her speech. The teachers, however, were still listening very attentively, and Hermione seemed to be drinking in every word Umbridge spoke, though, judging by her expression, they were not at all to her taste.

"… Because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognized as errors of judgment. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited."

She sat down. Dumbledore clapped. The staff followed his lead, though Harry noticed that several of them brought their hands together only once or twice before stopping. A few students joined in, but most had been taken unawares by the end of the speech, not having listened to more than a few words of it, and before they could start applauding properly, Dumbledore had stood up again.

"Thank you very much, Professor Umbridge, that was most illuminating," he said, bowing to her. "Now, as I was saying, Quidditch tryouts will be held…"

"Yes, it certainly was illuminating," said Hermione in a low voice.

"You're not telling me you enjoyed it?" Ron said quietly, turning a glazed face towards Hermione. "That was about the dullest speech I've ever heard, and I grew up with Percy."

"Hey!"

"Not you Percy, my brother Percy"

"I said illuminating, not enjoyable," said Hermione ignoring the interruption. "It explained a lot.'

"Did it" said Harry in surprise. "Sounded like a load of waffle to me."

"There was some important stuff hidden in the waffle," said Hermione grimly.

"Was there?" said Ron blankly.

"How about: 'progress for progress's sake must be discouraged'? How about: 'pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited'?"

"Well, what does that mean?" said Ron impatiently.

"I'll tell you what it means," said I through gritted teeth. "It means the Ministry's interfering at Hogwarts."

* * *

**I am VERY sorry this is extremely delayed so I instead made a small treat see what happened to Nico after the attack from Diagon Alley. I'm sure that not all of you would like it but I am sorry it was crucial for me to be able to continue the story.**

* * *

Nico di Angelo

I woke up feeling different. Calmer. Less angry. And Percy my best friend, my cousin, my brother! Oh no what happened? I looked around I was in a big room. It had dark tainted walls and silver and green furniture and sheets. Despite the blissful feeling, I had a massive headache like my head was trying to pry itself open. Memories flooding my head. I didn't even notice Tom enter my room. I jumped and pointed my sword at him by instinct.

"Stay away from me" I said without thought. _Stop it!_ I dropped the sword and held my head between my hands.

"Nico, what's going on?"

"I don't know I have a terrible headache" I said trusting him for his judgment. He took me in when others won't. _NO!_ Another part of me said _He's the ENEMY fight it_

He tusked "did you take your potion this week?" he asked

"No I just woke up and it's disgusting" I replied

"Nico" he scolded "you're just going to keep having these headaches and sicknesses if you keep delaying." He called Peter who brought in a foul looking potion in a goblet. Tom handed it to me.

"Those memories told me to fear you" I said reluctantly "they said you're the enemy. And Percy is my brother"

"Nico you're sick" he said "your mind is playing tricks on you. Now be a good boy and take your potion unless you want me to restrain you and forcibly pour it down your throat like the last time"

I shuddered. I did that the second week I was told to drink. The potion taste revolting. They tied me on the chair and forcibly pour it down. And I had to take…my punishment after that. Well all I can say is I learned never to try their patience again. I reluctantly took the goblet. The familiar red color isn't really reassuring. I looked pleadingly at my brother, who motioned for me to continue. I sighed and placed the goblet and tipped the contents into my mouth. Saying it was horrible is an understatement. It tastes just like crushed fever pills, blood, dirt and a lot of other disgusting things I could mention. Once I had finished it, and after I stopped gagging I might add, I returned him the goblet and my headache disappeared. Along with all those peaceful and confusing memories.

"Well is that so bad?" he asked

"Yes" I said cheekily then he nudged me on the shoulder in a brotherly fashion. He would do this every now and then but after a while he would return to his strict, high standard, guardian like persona. Which is now. I thought as his expression returned into his normal frown.

"Come on its time to discuss your progress in the raid as well as your studies."

We had stayed in the Malfoy Manor for the past few months. Using it as headquarters. We were all in the sitting room sitting around a long table. It's often used for discussions with the Dark Lord's inner circle. We all sat quietly as Lucius gave him the progress report. They had successfully killed a man named John Dawlish, a member of The Order of the Phoenix, one of our enemies. After a good report of the raid. Tom had dismissed everyone except for me. We proceeded to one of the more empty rooms. The furniture was moved aside for training purposes. Today was training for resistance. Tom would put me under the Imperius Curse and I would attempt to stop it or at most strike back.

"Imperio" then I suddenly felt light headed _Go jump over the furniture_ a voice in my head said. I resisted. My wand was still in my hand. I glanced towards Tom who still had his wand raised for attack. A plan went into my mind. I walked over to the furniture. Ready to leap over the furniture I turned back around and shot him with a disarming spell which he blocked. It turned into an all out duel…that was until I was hit with the Cruciatus curse. I felt like my insides were being burned slowly. Making me endure every bit of the pain. Then before I could gain my bearing, I slipped into unconsciousness, seeing a face of a bearded man with black eyes and black pin stripped suit. _Don't worry Nico help is right by your doorstep._

* * *

**FINALLY I GOT IT! WOOO :P I am so sorry for not updating for a long time. I had terrible writer's block. To those who have read through this all the way from the start I want to thank you and you might be interested in this. I had thought of a chapter for the 100****th**** Triwizard tournament with Demigods. I had only inserted it a few days ago it is currently chapter 14 please check it out. :P**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	4. Evil Pink Teachers with Golden Quills

**Chapter4: Evil Pink Teachers with Golden Quills**

**Percy**

* * *

After the Welcoming Feast, Harry led Annabeth and me to the Gryffindor Tower. It was filled with people already most of them were staring at Harry…well glaring will be more accurate. Especially this boy with sandy brown hair and ruffled uniform looking almost like a gangster, sitting with a dark skinned boy, he was glaring at Harry venomously.

"Dean, Seamus, had a good summer?"

"Okay" said one who I presumed was Dean "Better than Seamus'"

"My mother almost didn't let me come back this year" he stated "After all that rubbish you said to the daily prophet about you know who"

"You well your mother's a git"

"Don't you talk about my mother that way" Seamus argued then faced me "Do you believe all this rubbish about you know who?"

"Yes I do" I said "that man took my cousin from me. No one can be so powerful to be able to control even Nico"

"Well I won't believe all this your cousin is as good as dea…" I was about to attack the kid. How dare he. Annabeth stopped me and restrained me along with Harry.

"He is not!" I said "his father will not let this so called Dark Lord get his son nor would Nico"

"Who do you think you are? All these are lies"

I pulled up my sleeve "I am Perseus Jackson, the Son of Poseidon, god of the Seas, I will not let anyone who would hurt my family" then I stormed off to the boys' dormitory that was labled Fifth Years and went to sleep in my bunk. Entering a very strange dream.

* * *

_Vivid flashes and picture entered my head. Nico, who was looking sickly, talking to Tom Riddle in a bed room._

_"Come on, Nico. You're sick. You won't get any better by resisting" said Tom who was holding a goblet then _the scene shifted_._

_Nico and Tom were in a room, with all the furniture in the sides, dueling. When Nico had his guard down a red light hit him right in the chest he was screaming and writhing in pain. You have to stop this said a voice in my head save my son._

* * *

I woke up covered in sweat. My hair was sticking on to my forehead nearly covering my eyes. I looked outside the curtains of my bed. I got off bed and peaked through the window. It looked around the crack of dawn around five thirty in the morning. It's too early to wake the others so I decided to go down to the common room. I was looking into the fire thinking of my dream. _You have to stop this, you need to save my son_ Uncle Hades needed me to find Nico. Why would he be treated that way? Why would Nico think I was out to get him anyway? Urg too tired and too early to think maybe after breakfast. Annabeth came down to the Common Room a few minutes later.

"Hey Wise Girl" I said wrapping my arm around her waist. "Good Morning why are you up so early?"

"It's Six in the morning Percy" she explained "I always wake up this early"

I shrugged "Sorry forgot, I guess" then I paused when a thought occurred to me "So how are we going to fit in training with this entire Wizardry thing going on and with that Ministry woman here?"

"I don't know" she admitted "don't worry I'm sure we would be able to find a way." Then she smirked "Besides I thought you were the all powerful Perseus Jackson, the son of Poseidon, I am sure you would survive a year without training"

"Haha really funny, Annie" I said grabbing the pillow from the sofa and throwing at her direction. She caught the pillow and threw it back to me. She sat beside me in the Common Room and we just watched the fire in silence. It was nice just having her in my arms, silence and peace. I wished it would always be like this. A normal and quiet life, no monsters attacking every few feet, no gods asking for help every now and then, just plain bliss and happiness, but sadly life of a demigod can never like that. About an hour later, we started to hear others come down from the dormitories. Annabeth was asleep in my arms. I gently shook her awake.

"Come on, Annie let's get down to the Great Hall its time for breakfast."

* * *

Defense Against the Dark Arts

Annabeth and I sat in the middle of the room waiting for the teacher. I was fidgeting on my seat. How does anyone stay seated for so long? i was bored to say the least. Well at least I wasn't the only one. Ron and Harry were playing around with a piece of paper, using their wand making it into different kinds of shooting ammo and shot it at the Slytherins. The Patils made a paper bird and used magic to make it come to life. It was nice that was until the kill joy of a teacher burned it to a crisp with a wave of her wand.

"Well, good afternoon!" she said, when finally the whole class had sat down.

A few people mumbled "good afternoon" in reply.

"Tut, tut," said Professor Umbridge. "That won't do, now, will it? I should like you, please, to reply 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge'. One more time, please. Good afternoon, class!"

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge," they chanted back at her.

"There, now," said Professor Umbridge sweetly. "That wasn't too difficult, was it? Wands away and quills out, please."

Many were saddened by that. According to Annabeth this class is suppose to be one of the most exciting which I guessed is the reason why they should have their wands in the first place. I pulled out from my bag my quill , ink and parchment...i stared at the quill…how the heck am I suppose write with a feather. Writing with a pen is hard enough. She tapped the blackboard with her wand and words appeared. I looked at it for a while before I finally figured out what it was

_Defense Against the Dark Arts a Return to Basic Principles_

"Well now, your teaching in this subject has been rather disrupted and fragmented, hasn't it?" stated Professor Umbridge, turning to face the class with her hands clasped neatly in front of her.

"The constant changing of teachers, many of whom do not seem to have followed any Ministry approved curriculum, has unfortunately resulted in your being far below the standard we would expect to see in your OWL year." What the heck we have a year of being owls? Damn it I am going to be toasted, pelted and wounded

"You will be pleased to know, however, that these problems are now to be rectified. We will be following a carefully structured, theory-centered, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic this year. Copy down the following, please."

She rapped the blackboard again; the first message vanished and was replaced by:

_Course Aims: _

_1. Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic. _

_2. Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can legally be used. _

_3. Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use. _

I had to squint really hard and to focus on it. Damn Dyslexia. For a couple of minutes the room was full of the sound of scratching quills on parchment. When everyone had copied down Professor Umbridge's three course aims she asked, "Has everybody got a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

There was a dull murmur of assent throughout the class.

"I think we'll try that again," said Professor Umbridge. "When I ask you a question, I should like you to reply, 'Yes, Professor Umbridge', or 'No, Professor Umbridge'. So: has everyone got a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

"Yes, Professor Umbridge," rang through the room. Man this woman reminds me of Mrs. Dodds…back when she was still Mrs. Dodds

"Good," said Professor Umbridge. "I should like you to turn to page five and read 'Chapter One, Basics for Beginners'. There will be no need to talk."

Professor Umbridge left the blackboard and settled herself in the chair behind the teacher's desk, observing them all closely with those pouchy toad's eyes. I turned to the page she wanted us to read. I just stared at the words and letters fly around the page. I don't really care what it's supposed to mean but judging from the title I guess it's very dull. I instead I watched as Hermione tried to get the Umbridge woman to see her. I noticed I wasn't the only one. It must've been a really terrible text they asked us to read. Everyone was looking at Hermione now. ADHD got the best of me. I found a small piece of parchment and a rubber band in my bag. I aimed it at the Umbridge woman's head and shot….GOAL! Archery may not be my best…well I am absolutely terrible at it. Her head shot up in contact.

"Who was that?" she asked then her gaze went to me with my hand on a rubber band

I raised my hands in surrender "Sorry Ma'am"

"Five Points from Gryffindor" she said then finally noticed Hermione "Did you want to ask something about the chapter, dear?"

"Not about the chapter, no," said Hermione.

"Well, we're reading just now," said Professor Umbridge, showing her small pointed teeth. "If you have other queries we can deal with them at the end of class."

"I've got a query about your course aims," said Hermione.

Professor Umbridge raised her eyebrows.

"And your name is?"

"Hermione Granger," said Hermione.

"Well, Miss Granger, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them through carefully" said Professor Umbridge in a voice of determined sweetness.

"Well, I don't," said Hermione bluntly. "There's nothing written up there about using defensive spells."

There was a short silence in which many members of the class turned their heads to frown at the three course aims still written on the blackboard.

"Using defensive spells?" Professor Umbridge repeated with a little laugh. "Why, I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to use a defensive spell, Miss Granger. You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class?"

"We're not going to use magic?" Ron exclaimed loudly.

"Students raise their hands when they wish to speak in my class, Mr. -?"

"Weasley," said Ron, thrusting his hand into the air.

Professor Umbridge, smiling still more widely, turned her back on him. Harry and Hermione immediately raised their hands too. Professor Umbridge's pouchy eyes lingered on Harry for a moment before she addressed Hermione.

"Yes, Miss Granger? You wanted to ask something else?"

"Yes," said Hermione. "Surely the whole point of Defence Against the Dark Arts is to practice defensive spells?"

"Are you a Ministry-trained educational expert, Miss Granger?" asked Professor Umbridge, in her falsely sweet voice.

"No, but -"

"Well then, I'm afraid you are not qualified to decide what the 'whole point' of any class is. Wizards much older and cleverer than you have devised our new program of study. You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way -"

"What use is that?" said Harry loudly. "If we're going to be attacked, it won't be in a -"

"Hand, Mr. Potter!" sang Professor Umbridge. Harry thrust his fist in the air. Again, Professor Umbridge promptly turned away from him, but now several other people had their hands up, too.

"And your name is?" Professor Umbridge said to Dean.

"Dean Thomas."

"Well, Mr. Thomas?"

"Well, it's like Harry said, isn't it?" said Dean. "If we're going to be attacked, it won't be risk free."

"I repeat," said Professor Umbridge, smiling in a very irritating fashion at Dean, "do you expect to be attacked during my classes?"

"Yes" I muttered

Professor Umbridge talked over him. "I do not wish to criticize the way things have been run in this school," she said, an unconvincing smile stretching her wide mouth, "but you have been exposed to some very irresponsible wizards in this class, very irresponsible indeed - not to mention," she gave a nasty little laugh, "extremely dangerous half-breeds."

"If you mean Professor Lupin," piped up Dean angrily, "he was the best we ever -"

"Hand, Mr. Thomas! As I was saying - you have been introduced to spells that have been complex, inappropriate to your age group and potentially lethal. You have been frightened into believing that you are likely to meet Dark attacks every other day -"

"No we haven't," Hermione said, "we just -"

"Your hand is not up, Miss Granger!"

Hermione put up her hand. Professor Umbridge turned away from her.

"It is my understanding that my predecessor not only performed illegal curses in front of you, he actually performed them on you."

"Well, he turned out to be a maniac, didn't he?" said Dean hotly. "Mind you, we still learned loads."

"Your hand is not up, Mr. Thomas!" trilled Professor Umbridge. "Now, it is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be more than sufficient to get you through your examination, which, after all, is what school is all about. And your name is?" she added, staring at Parvati, whose hand had just shot up.

"Parvati Patil, and isn't there a practical bit in our Defense Against the Dark Arts OWL? Aren't we supposed to show that we can actually do the counter-curses and things?"

"As long as you have studied the theory hard enough, there is no reason why you should not be able to perform the spells under carefully controlled examination conditions," said Professor Umbridge dismissively.

"Without ever practicing them beforehand?" said Parvati incredulously. "Are you telling us that the first time we'll get to do the spells will be during our exam?"

"I repeat, as long as you have studied the theory hard enough -"

"And what good's theory going to be in the real world?" said Harry and I loudly, his fist in the air while I was glaring at her

Professor Umbridge looked up.

"This is school, Mr. Potter, Mr. Jackson, not the real world," she said softly.

"So we're not supposed to be prepared for what's waiting for us out there?" Harry argued

"There is nothing waiting out there, Mr. Potter."

"Oh, yeah?" I said "And what do you expect us to do when a Dark Wizard or a monster of any sort?"

"Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourselves?" enquired Professor Umbridge in a horribly honeyed voice.

"Hmm, let's think…" said Harry in a mock thoughtful voice. "Maybe… Lord Voldemort!"

"Not to mention monsters, spirits, and sometimes even gods"

Ron gasped; Lavender Brown uttered a little scream; Neville slipped sideways off his stool. Professor Umbridge, however, did not flinch. She was staring at us with a grimly satisfied expression on her face.

"Ten from Gryffindor. Each "

The classroom was silent and still. Everyone was staring at either Umbridge or Harry.

"Now, let me make a few things quite plain." Professor Umbridge stood up and leaned towards them, her stubby-fingered hands splayed on her desk.

"You have been told that a certain Dark wizard has returned from the dead -"

"He wasn't dead," said Harry angrily, "but yeah, he's returned!"

'"Mr-Potter-you-have-already-lost-your-house-ten-points-do-not-make-matters-worse-for yourself," said Professor Umbridge in one breath without looking at him. "As I was saying, you have been informed that a certain Dark wizard is at large once again and that gods and goddesses of mere myths exists. This is a lie." Thunder grumbled

"It is NOT a lie!" said Harry. "I saw him, I fought him!"

"Detention, Mr. Potter!" said Professor Umbridge triumphantly. "Tomorrow evening. Five o'clock. My office. I repeat, this is a lie. The Ministry of Magic guarantees that you are not in danger from any Dark wizard. If you are still worried, by all means come and see me outside class hours. If someone is alarming you with fibs about reborn Dark wizards, I would like to hear about it. I am here to help. I am your friend. And now, you will kindly continue your reading. Page five, 'Basics for Beginners'."

Professor Umbridge sat down behind her desk. Harry, however, stood up. Everyone was staring at us; Seamus looked half-scared, half-fascinated. I can't take it anymore. I stood up. Annabeth didn't even try to stop me anymore.

"So, according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord, did he?" I asked, "And that any of us exist. You think that none of those things happened last year? The sudden lightling, Necromancy, none of it?

Professor Umbridge, who had raised her eyes and was staring at me without a trace of a fake smile on her face.

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident," she said coldly. "and gods don't exist. The only magical beings in this earth are us wizards."

"Where do you think your powers are from?" I demanded "just some random coincidence? News Flash, there is no such thing as coincidence everything happens for a reason. Why do you think there are Squibs? Why do you think Muggleborns are usually more powerful? Blood magic dies down in long generat—"

"That is enough Mr. Jackson" she exclaimed her face looking more like a toad every second with her breathing very exaggeratingly "Detention Tonight, after supper I will not allow anymore of these nonsense"

She grabbed a pink piece of parchment from her very pink bag beside her desk. She used her quill…which even has a small amount of pink highlights on it…What is it with this woman and pink. What she lacks now is a pink hat and a pet cat.

"You will take this to Professor McGonagall" she said "Detention later, Mr. Jackson"

* * *

"So what did Professor McGonagall say?" Annabeth asked

"She said we need to watch out for that Umbridge woman" I said "she might prevent us from being able to find Nico"

"Well she is right." Annabeth said "Why did you have to come out like that and insult her in her face?"

"Well better me than you" I argued "you look like you were going to explode as much as Harry was when she said Diggory's death wasn't murder"

She looked at me stunned for a moment…wow first time ever out smarted the Wise Girl. Percy Jackson one, Annabeth Chase… a thousand?

"I just don't trust that woman" she said "there is something about her. I don't like it. Especially after saying that we didn't exist. I mean do you realized what would've happened if any of the gods heard her?"

"Well there are a lot. Zeus might kill her if she uses any kind of air travel. My dad could drown her just with her stepping on to a boat. Mr. D might use the same threat he had years ago. Same with Ares. And if she does die Hades will…well give her hell. The possibilities are endless" I said cheerfully. She smiled at my antics

"Not funny"

"Yes it is your laughing" I poked her in her sides which made her laugh more. "Anyway I think I need to get to Detention before The Evil Pink Teacher attemps to kill me instead" I said giving her a kiss "like that's possible."

* * *

I knocked at the pink door at the DADA classroom. "Come in" a sickly sweet voice said from the other side

I opened the door and confirmed my assumptions…wow I am starting to sound like Annabeth. I'll just say that I was right. The walls were filled with pictures of CATS! I saw Umbridge in front of a dest filled with more pictures of cats. Damn it what is it with this woman and cats? "Good Evening, Professor" I said with a hint of sarcasm which she missed entirely.

"Good Evening, Mr. Jackson" she said "you will be doing lines for me today" I reached for my bag but she raised her hand "not with your own, you will be using a special one of mine" she opened a drawer from behind the desk and brought out a blood red quill and handed it to me.

"You will be writing. 'I must respectful to authority'"

"You haven't given me any ink" I said

"You won't need it" she said I was about to start when I realized something

"How many times?"

She gave a sickly smile "As long as it takes to …sink in"

I started to write the first few words. I noticed that the ink wasn't black. It looked red with a hint of gold. I felt something scratch the back of my left hand. I notice the words start to write on the back of my hand. It wasn't deep, it didn't even hurt. It was more of a tickle. Then I felt the quill shiver. The red started to turn gold. Not just bright gold. But a familiar shade of gold. The same one as Ichors' the blood of the gods. The quill started to wither. Slowly turning into a pile of golden dust. Professor Umbridge noticed.

"What spell did you use Mr. Jackson" she asked not so gently "That was a quality quill nothing could destroy it." I shrugged and defended that I didn't do anything. Of course she ignored me. She temporarily confiscated my wand and handed me another quill. The same result happened.

"Well Mr. Jackson. I will need to have you come back tomorrow for detention" she said "I need to look into the problem. But for now return to your dormitory"

I practically rushed out of the room and returned to the dormitory. I need to prevent anyone for having to experience that as much as possible. I am protected by the Achilles Curse and possibly even because of my being a Demigod. But that won't stop her from tormenting other students. I need to tell Annabeth. She'll know what to do.

* * *

**YEY another chapter DONE! Yey! :P Thanks for all the Reviews . My best friends were gone for their retreat so I was alone and I had a lot of time for writing and I thought of this as a way to distract me from my nervousness. Cards are coming and I don't think I did well AAAA :D anyway **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**


	5. Unexpected Changes

**HAPPY TEACHERS' DAY ESPECIALLY TO THE AUTHORS OF BOTH STORIES :P**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Unexpected Changes**

**Percy**

* * *

Saying nothing has changed is a lie, saying that the changes are good is like saying that Demigods are normal, and saying that we are having problems is an understatement. The Ministry of Magic is interfering with Hogwart's methods, how the teachers teach, what students do in their spare time, weekends, detentions and all those other insignificant detail. They basically cancelled out anything fun in this school. I had my share of unfair rules and regulations but this is just terrible.

We were in The Great hall when it all started. It was just after lunch when we heard sounds of argument outside of the doors.

"Professor what exactly are you insinuating" the high pitched voice of Umbridge said. Annabeth and I looked at each other and went down to the hall to investigate.

"I am merely requesting that when it comes to my students you conform to the prescribed disciplinary practices"

"So silly of me but it sounds that you are questioning my authority in my own classroom, Minerva" she stepped up a step barely towering over McGonagall.

"Not at all, Delores" she said stepping up another step balancing the battle field. "Just your medieval methods"

She gasped exaggeratedly "I'm sorry but to question my practices is to question the ministry and to an extent the Minister himself. I am a tolerate woman but the one thing I will not stand for is disloyalty"

What surprised everyone is McGonagall. She didn't just look speechless but also admitted defeat and stepped back down. "Disloyalty" she said in a weak voice clearly in defeat. I looked at Annabeth who was also questioning her authority from the start. Her eyes practically scream murder. She looked like Athena, calculating the best way to kill this woman.

The Toad woman stepped up another step finally towering McGonagall, must be a great achievement for the ugly toad. "Things at Hogwarts are far worse than I feared. Cornelius would want to take immediate action."

* * *

We returned to the common room after class. The whole scene in the hallway was still fresh in everyone's mind. Harry had sent a letter to Sirius to meet him in the Gryffindor Common Room later tonight. We were all surrounding a low table in the Common Room, doing homework and listening to the radio. We were taking a break after making around two sets of essays each four feet long, when this handsome barn owl tapped its beak at the window. He was looking at Ron.

"Hey isn't that Hermes" Hermione asked both Annabeth and I looked at her confused "Percy's Owl"

"Yeah" Ron said then opened the window. Hermes the owl entered the Common Room dropped the letter in Ron's open hand, and then it flew towards me. Holy Zeus, that stupid bird pecks hard. Without wasting another second for me to make a comeback, he flew out of the window. Ron opened the letter from his brother. He stared at the piece of parchment, that looked as long as one of our essays I might add, and scowled the farther he went into the letter. When he finished he threw the letter in the fire.

"That bloody git" he exclaimed.

"Why what did he say?"

"The first part of the letter was fine…well a little. He congratulated me for becoming a Prefect"

"How is that not fine?"

"He said I quote 'I am proud that you decided to follow my footsteps instead of what we call "the Fred and George Route"' I would rather follow those two that follow him Thank you very much"

"Okay that would be frustrating" I said "but I highly doubt that would cause that big of an outburst even from you"

He looked at me strangely "I think I should take that as a compliment. The next he says I should stop associating with Harry and you two and I should follow the Ministry and listen to The Ugly Toad"

"So she wants you to listen to the Pink Toad of the Ministry?" Harry asked

"Pink Toad of the Ministry?" I asked "I like that"

"Well I needed to do something in History of Magic class. Since there was one for the most feared teacher of this school, I figured why not make one for the most hated?"

"Remind me who is the most feared?" Hermione asked

"Snape." Ron answered "The Greasy Git of the Dungeon"

"What did old Snivellus did this time?" a voice said we all gasped and pointed our wands at the source, which happens to be the fireplace, with a Sirius head on it"

"Sirius"

"I came here as soon as I got your letter. What is Umbridge doing? Training you to kill half breeds?"

"She isn't letting us do anything" I answered

"Well I'm not surprised the newest conspiracy is that they don't want you to be trained in combat"

"Combat?"

"What do they think we're going to do? Over throw the Minister?"

"That is exactly what they thing you're doing"

"What that is absurd" Annabeth said "They're the ones spreading lies and conspiracies that cause more danger"

"They think that Dumbledore is creating an army against the ministry"

"What a Wizard Army?"

"Yes, the minister thinks that they were planning to over throw the ministry. Especially with You know Who's return. They have been making excuses and hiding the truths. Disappearances, killings, it is like the old times"

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know but I do know that it is getting much worse" Sirius said "I fear it would be just like the last time" there was a thud somewhere in the Gryffindor Tower "Someone's coming I have to go. I'm Sorry I couldn't be much help" then just like that he was gone.

Annabeth stood up and looked at the window. "We need to find a way. We will be able to stop this. We need a plan"

* * *

**YEY another Chapter! Sorry for the wait. Writer's block and assignments are becoming a drag. As well as lack of sleep. :P Sorry it's so short though I am having a bad week :( I'm soo sorry though please give me more of your wonderful suggestions and reviews. **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW HERE**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**


	6. The Birth of DA

**Chapter 6: The Birth of DA**

**Annabeth**

* * *

The next few days were terrible. They made us more and more restricted and imprisoned by the day! Umbridge was made Hogwarts' High Inquisitor. Which made her place all of these rules, sit in on teachers and basically take over the whole school. I have to think of a plan. The students here will pay terribly if we don't think of one. They won't be able to defend themselves…

"Defend themselves" I muttered we were sitting in the Common Room, doing assignments, thinking of plans and , in Percy's case, daydreaming. Beside me, he looked at me strangely.

"What about defending themselves?"

"I think I just thought of a plan"

The other three came closer. "The ministry is afraid of us learning for their own selfish reasons, their afraid of you being able to defend yourselves"

"Yeah… and?"

"Why don't we teach ourselves" I said "round up some allies from here and the other two houses. And we train ourselves"

"That is a brilliant idea" Hermione said jumping up in excitement. "And I know just the person to teach us" then she looked at Harry

"What?" he said dumbfounded "Why me?"

"If anyone could become a better DADA teacher it would be you" Hermione said "besides you're the one with the most experience between all of us"

"I don't know…"

"Dude, you faced a three headed dog, a gigantic snake, a werewolf and all those stuff last year." Ron said exaggeratedly "don't sell yourself short, mate"

"And it would also help with having a teacher with hands on experience. We use to do that at camp some of those who have gone through quests become the teachers" I said "And this way we know what we're doing lesser chance of disaster"

Harry was speechless. I think he was thinking of a way out or considering the idea. "I'll think about it"

"Well at least we know one thing" Percy said

"What is that?"

"We are not going to let them bring us down"

* * *

Hermione and I were trying to make a plan, a start up or a basis. We were choosing on how we can invite people to join. Trying to find different ties that would be able to make this work as well as keep it a secret. So far we have no plan. All of the plans we manage to think of were either unreliable or have too many loopholes that could lead to the down fall of the team. I personally think that a small group is the best way to start, the best strategy. Well with my background it isn't exactly reliable. I am a demigod. Too many people in one group on a mission could either mean death, or jeopardy for the team. Small teams can manage to move faster than bigger teams. I mean that is how we manage to shake off the Romans few years back. They bring their entire army to find seven demigods on a big war ship that flies. Fortunately for us, they moved a bit too slow. I still think that Octavian might have been possessed by Eidolons that time, but I have to admit he is, or was, insane in many ways. He is smart and can be kind enough, if you manage to get past his power-hungry demeanor. We were looking through the lists of people in each house. They were listed in yearbooks for each year that tends to magically appear in the library. So far we have cancelled out the entire Slytherin house, obviously, a few pureblooded Ravenclaws from ancient (evil) families. We have also made notes to those who we thought should join after we get the okay… or after I get Percy to convince, either by hook or by crook, Harry to join the group, a tap of our wands and it goes directly to the person it is addressed to. I looked at my wristwatch, a gift from Percy, and noticed it was late. It was just a few minutes before curfew

"I think it's time for us to get back." Hermione rubbed her eyes, weary from over exertion.

"Yeah. What time is it?"

"Eight Thirty" I said

"Already?" she said "and we only got so little done"

"Not really if you include that part that we had started like more or less an hour ago." I said calculating in my head "we had a lot of stuff done. It would often last longer to get this much done." I motioned to the pile of letter waiting to be sent. "Even with Malcolm and I, we weren't able to get this much done this fast. And I must add that he is a bit OCD."

Hermione laughed tiredly "Yeah your right. Let's continue on Friday? I have Prefect duties tomorrow"

"Sure" I said "You really shouldn't over exert yourself like this too much. I am sounding like Percy right now. But you need to chill. Even us Athena kids aren't this stressed, and we tend to study and train a lot."

"I think Percy's rubbing off on you" she said jokingly "I actually didn't think that someone so smart would have a boyfriend as playful and fun loving as the Weasley twins"

"Ever heard of the saying 'opposites attract?'" I asked "I think that might be the reason. Piper though said that it might be away to 'balance it out'. She says that I keep Percy in line, while he keeps me sane. I honestly don't know. Love is confusing even for me. But it's best for you to just let it do its job. You'll never know. One of your polar opposites could actually become one of your most loyal and trusted friend."

"Nah I don't think that's possible. I mean look at us. Gryffindors and Slytherins are polar opposites. And you could hardly see any of us interact with them without wanting to kill each other, much more last a civil conversation."

"You'll never know an Ally might be just under your nose and you might be too blind to see it. I know I was"

* * *

We reached the Common Room just a few minutes before the boys. They were all huddled together trying to do their homework… Well Harry and Ron were Percy was just staring at the portrait. He stood up and gave me a hug when I entered the room.

"How are you, Perce?" I asked smirking

"Never ask me to try to convince those two again. They're harder to convince than Nico" he pouted and looked like a combination of a dog and a small child. I laughed

"Fine, just cause your way too cute right now" he smiled and swung me over his shoulder. "Hey" I exclaimed as he threw me to the sofa.

We were all having a good laugh and relaxing a bit when a kid came in sobbing. The trio recognized the kid.

"Denis?" Hermione asked as she approached the boy "What happened?"

"I had detention with Professor Umbridge" the poor boy was holding his left hand like he was afraid he it was going to fall off. Percy looked murderous. I sat on his lap and he wraps his hands around my waist. I absolutely love him. But I have to agree that he is too loyal for his own good.

"Come on Denis, I have some salve upstairs. Let's look for Collin, then I'll give you some salve, okay?" he nodded still sniffling.

Hermione lead him up the stairs into the Boy's Dormitory. I looked over to Harry. His eyes were full of emotion, pity, sadness even rage. Hermione came back down to grab her bag.

"Okay guys I think I'm going to get some sleep now, Night guys" everyone said their good nights then Harry spoke up

"Hermione"

"Yes, Harry?"

"I'm in"

* * *

We were enjoying the Hogsmeade Weekend. I am seriously questioning the sanity of the wizards now. Yes they might be smart but what is it with them and pigs? I mean seriously, Hogwarts, which is very disgusting the first time you hear it, it makes it sound like some disease, and now Hogsmeade, which defines as pig meadow. I had Percy all to myself for the day… that is until 4 when I had to meet Hermione in a place called…uh Hogshead. I wonder if their patron animal is a pig. Anyway I dragged Percy into one of the shops in the village. It sells candy. I may not look it but I absolutely adore chocolate. We bought some and ate it as we passed by Three Broomsticks for some what they had called Butter beer. Percy called it "sweet alcoholic butter" even though it had slight alcohol content. Yeah he can be an idiot but I love him either way. He may be an idiot but a very loyal idiot who I can never let go. And he can't either.

We entered the pub a few minutes before four. There were a lot of people already seated or looking for one. I pulled Percy through to look for the three. We found Harry, Hermione and Ron in the crowd in a small argument.

"A couple of people?" said Harry hoarsely to Hermione. "A couple of people?"

"Yes, well, the idea seemed quite popular," said Hermione happily, "Ron, do you want to pull up some more chairs?"

The barman had frozen in the act of wiping out a glass with a rag so filthy it looked as though it had never been washed. Possibly, he had never seen his pub so full.

"Hi," said Fred, reaching the bar first and counting his companions quickly, "could we have… twenty-five Butterbeers, please?"

The barman glared at him for a moment, then, throwing down his rag irritably as though he had been interrupted in something very important, he started passing up dusty Butterbeers from under the bar.

"Cheers," said Fred, handing them out. "Cough up, everyone, I haven't got enough gold for all of these…"

Percy laughed at Fred's antics. "We better find a seat before we have to settle for the counter" we found some seats just as the meeting was about to start.

"Er," said Hermione, her voice slightly higher than usual out of nerves. "Well - er - hi." The group focused its attention on her instead, though eyes continued to dart back regularly to Harry.

"Well… erm… well, you know why you're here. Erm… well, Harry here had the idea - I mean" (Harry had thrown her a sharp look) "I had the idea - that it might be good if people who wanted to study Defense Against the Dark Arts - and I mean, really study it, you know, not the rubbish that Umbridge is doing with us -" (Hermione's voice became suddenly much stronger and more confident) "- because nobody could call that Defense Against the Dark Arts -" ("Hear, hear," said Anthony Goldstein, and Hermione looked heartened) "- Well, I thought it would be good if we, well, took matters into our own hands."

She paused, looked sideways at Harry, and went on, "And by that I mean learning how to defend ourselves properly, not just in theory but doing the real spells -" oh man I have got to teach her to deliver a speech. She keeps this up no one would be listening much less join.

"You want to pass your Defense Against the Dark Arts OWL too, though, I bet?" said Michael Corner, who was watching her closely.

"Of course I do," said Hermione at once. "But more than that, I want to be properly trained in defense because… because…" she took a great breath and finished, "because Lord Voldemort is back."

The reaction was immediate and predictable. Cho's friend shrieked and slopped Butterbeer down herself; Terry Boot gave a kind of involuntary twitch; Padma Patil shuddered, and Neville gavean odd yelp that he managed to turn into a cough. All of them, however, looked fixedly, even eagerly, at Harry.

"Well… that's the plan, anyway" said Hermione. "If you want to join us, we need to decide how we're going to -"

"Where's the proof You-Know-Who's back?" said the blond Hufflepuff player in a rather aggressive voice.

"Well, Dumbledore believes it -" Hermione began.

"You mean, Dumbledore believes him," said the blond boy, nodding at Harry. Urg this is getting nowhere. I stood up from my seat.

"Stop. Just stop for a minute" I said then went in front of the crowd dragging Percy with me. "I am sorry Hermione but we are getting nowhere" then I looked at the crowd.

"Look this meeting isn't all about how you or your parents think that this is all a lie. But just for the record it is not. We are all here to create a team. We all need to learn to defend ourselves. Do you think we would be able to learn with that schist they are teaching?"

"But what's the point? You know who is dead!" that aggressive Hufflepuff said "You say he's alive but where's your proof?" now it was Percy who reacted

"That Snake man took one of your own. And you don't care?" he demanded "I thought all of you know Cedric as a strong wizard, a kind and loyal ally, heck he is even your housemate. And you think he would drop dead in that tournament. That prissy Beauxbaton girl survived that tournament. Why not him? that snake man even took my cousin. I don't care what you think but that is proof enough."

"It's okay Percy" Harry said before Perce could behead the boy. "Look Being out there isnt like school. in School you get it wrong, you can do it again tomorrow. Out there there is no mistakes, you make just one slip up you could cause your own death. It isn't fun. You don't know what it's like." Then he fell silent. I coughed

"Okay thanks Harry." I said "What Hermione and I were suggesting is that we form a team to learn how to defend ourselves. I have my own life and death experiences. Traveling unprepared and untrained is very dangerous and scary. You wouldn't know what to do. If it wasn't for my friends. I would've died. There is your answer. You don't need a Dark Lord or a monster to need to learn to defend yourself."

They just stared at me. "You're a demigod aren't you?"

"Yes" I said proudly "Daughter of Athena, our adventures aren't so different as yours. Their all the same. We need to fight for our lives as well as our freedom. That's why we're here to fight as well as to save our friend Nico."

"Nico? Di Angelo's a demigod?"

"Yes" Percy said "wow have you people become that ignorant?"

"No, it's just that. He is too nice. When we saw him few years ago. As long as you don't insult him he is kind of nice we never expected that for a Slytherin. Especially how he was dressed. He was too thin and always looked soo depressed you wouldn't think that he was that strong or powerful." said a Ravenclaw boy.

"See what I mean? Some people would kill innocent. And even kidnap a powerful kid just to win. Do you want to get caught up with that?" I said then sat back down. After which, the other kids started lining up. And signing their names on the piece of paper."

"Maybe we could do sword fighting again like last year" I heard a kid say to the other. I smirked

"What do you think Perce? Wanna teach sword fighting this year?" the kids looked up trying to hide their smiles and hopeful looks.

"I don't see why not" he said smiling "I did have fun the last time."

You can practically feel the excitement emitting from the other kids. Then Ginny asked an important question

"What are we going to call ourselves?"

"Can we be the Anti-Umbridge League?" said Angelina hopefully.

"Or the Ministry of Magic are Morons Group?" suggested Fred.

"I was thinking," said Hermione, frowning at Fred, "more of a name that didn't tell everyone what we were up to, so we can refer to it safely outside meetings."

"The Defense Association?" said Cho. "The D.A. for short, so nobody knows what we're talking about?"

"Yeah, the D.A.'s good," said Ginny. "Only let's make it stand for Dumbledore's Army, because that's the Ministry's worst fear, isn't it?" There was a good deal of appreciative murmuring and laughter at this.

"All in favor of the D.A.?" said Hermione bossily, kneeling up on her cushion to count. "That's a majority - motion passed! All we need now is a place to practice"

Percy smiled "and I know just the place"

Percy brought us back to the seventh floor where we had a wonderful date. We went in small groups. Once we entered Hermione was in awe.

"You found the Room of Requirement!" she said

"The what?"

"It's also known as the come and go room. The room of requirement only shows itself to those who are in desperate need"

"Like if you need to go to the loo" Neville said

"Charming Neville, but yes that is the idea"

"It's perfect" Harry said "it's like Hogwarts wants us to fight back."

And thus was when the DA was born

* * *

**YEY! No more writer's block. But I now have millions of ideas in my head that I wanna do but no time to do…urg anyway thanks for all the reviews and the support I think I have some new ideas to keep this one going thanks a lot :D and again**

**I am a box**

**I aint paradox**

**You just type in me**

**And set me free!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!V _ V**


	7. Captured

**Chapter 7: Captured**

**Nico**

* * *

I was finally feeling a bit better. Note to self. NEVER forget my potion again. I was feeling a bit off. But I have to admit I did feel weird. Calmer. A bit happier. Now that got me confused there is nothing to be happy about in my life. Bianca is dead. My father wouldn't care whether or not I die. Other than Tom, I have no one. And even Tom would cause me pain… well I did deserve it in a sense, failing on quests, forgetting to do what I've been told. But still, sick days make me confused. Today, it just became worse. Lucius and I came back from another failed mission. I swear if my sickness doesn't kill me, one day the Cruciatus Curse will. I walked into the meeting around noon. The meeting started when Tom spoke.

"My brothers," he said "Today our target is a Mudblood witch. Her name: Emmeline Vance. She is part of the Order of the Phoenix" some of the other Death Eaters growled at this. "Dolohov, Goyle, and Nico you will retrieve the Mudblood for… a little chat" other Death Eaters snickered

"Yes master" The Death Eaters said

"Good" Tom said "Go and Prepare for your trip and go in a few minutes. Rest of you return to your duties. Nico stay behind for a moment" Everyone cleared out and I was left with my brother.

Tom was circling me like a hawk. It kind of made me uneasy. Then he stopped in front of me.

"Nicolas di Angelo. I expect this mission to be a success this time around" he said sternly "I do not like failure, Nico, it disgraces our family. And more so yourself."

"Yes sir"

"Good" he said then motioned for me to stand up "Now off you go. I believe you have a Mudblood to catch."

* * *

"You sure it is supposed to be here Di Angelo?"

"Yes, Dolohov" I growled "She will be here."

"I don't trust this kid," he told Goyle "Didn't he use to work with the light?"

I snapped my head and glared at them. They both quivered under my gaze "What was that?"

Dolohov, who recovered enough, snap back. "That you use to work for the light! Admit it Di Angelo you aren't that perfect little dark wizard. You're just a pathetic little kid who seeks attention from the Dark Lord."

I was fuming with anger when I felt the familiar hilt in my hand and I pointed it at his throat. He even had the nerve to laugh.

"What are you going to do with me little kid?" he taunted "scratch me to death. You don't know how to do a simple Imperious Curse much more use a sword"

"Don't Underestimate me, Dolohov" I said darkly "you may not think I can beat you in a wizard battle but without a wand. I am the more powerful. I am the victor. So you best shut your mouth. Before I do it for you" I removed my sword and resumed looking for our target

He huffed "You think your soo tough" he said "your parents didn't even want you the only one who ever took you in was the Dark Lord. You have nothing more than a Death Eater wannabe, di Angelo. Your family is dead. You are no more than a freak. Your own cousin killed your sister. And you will be next."

I acted on impulse I took my wand and exclaimed "Crucio" he was writhing on the ground no screaming, trying to prove that he is superior. I held him there till I heard a satisfying beg for mercy then I lifted the spell.

"Who's the weak one now Dolohov?" I taunted "how does it feel being beat by a Death Eater wannabe? Not so tough now knowing a fifteen year old boy just kicked your arse, huh. Now shut up and let's get this over with the faster we find the filthy Mudblood the faster we can get back and the faster I won't have to see your annoying face." I turned a looked for secured the perimeter as we searched for the woman again.

We settled by the bushes across the street in front of her house. The house was empty. Nothing more than an ancient looking cat. The cat looked strangely familiar. It was a silver tabby cat. Its eyes were pure amber. It looked strange seeing a cat sit so still on asphalt. It kept looking straight in our direction. It was quite unnerving actually. But can't shake the feeling like I know that cat, like I had saw it before.

"Hey Goyle take a look at that cat" I said

"Yeah" he said looking at the cat "What about it?"

"Does it look familiar to you?"

"Not really"

"Wait didn't Tom say that one of the teachers of Hogwarts can transfigure…" I saw movement beside me "It's a TRAP!"

Wizards came out from the bushes as we jumped off and ran. Goyle was dueling with a man who had a weird spectacle attached to his eye socket. Dolohov was battling with the woman we were sent to catch. Emmeline Vance. I was about to go and help them when I was pulled by my waist and pushed backwards. I stumbled. When I had returned to my feet I was face to face with my dear cousin. Percy Jackson.

"Hello Dear cousin" I said darkly "So we meet again"

His eyes looked hurt for some reason. It had reminded me of what he did. What I had lost because of him. "You have got to snap out of it Nico. It's controlling you. Restraining you to do what is right."

"What do you think is right?" I asked sarcastically "Killing a boy's only sister. After promising to keep her safe. Is that right for you?"

"You have got to stop listening to that voice in your head, Nico. You are not alone. You have a family. Your Dad, Hazel, me. Their feeding you with lies"

"The only one feeding me lies is you!" I charged at him stygian iron sword in hand. He had recovered quickly and blocked my attack. I struck him as hard as I could each blow with much force, enough to cut a thick branch of a tree. But he just blocked it like it was nothing. I swung the sword the wrong way and my grip loosened. Percy took it to his advantaged and disarmed me. My sword skidded on the ground. I looked straight at his green eyes. And like many others he gave a slight quiver from my gaze.

"Do it then Jackson. Kill me. Like how you did to my sister." He looked hurt from my words. I took this as a distraction as I took my wand from my holster. I pointed it at him.

"Any last words?"

"I'm sorry for this Nico" he lugged forwards and I felt the hilt of the sword at the back of my head as I embraced the darkness.

* * *

**AWW poor NICO! Anyway next few chapters will be about Nico. Soo :D yeah I had writers block with the PJ part of this story so I decided I need to put Nico in here. XD SO SORRY ITS SOO SHORT**

**PS. i know his name really isnt Nicolas but i had to make it look like Tom is at Authority at the moment :P**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	8. Mirror of Erised

**Chapter 8: The Mirror of Erised**

**Nico**

* * *

_I stood in a garden totally confused where I was. I saw four people. A man, a stern looking woman, a younger looking woman in a floral dress and…is that me? I looked younger around twelve or eleven years old. I was pacing up and down following a man, waving my arms up and down, while the man was holding his ears, not listening to what I was saying. _

_"You have to!" younger me insisted. The two women both sat t the breakfast table looking bored. One poured …well more like conjured shredded wheat into four large bowls. I don't think I would be able to eat that much I mean I like cereal, which I have no idea where I got, as much as the next guy but I know I wont be able to finish that much. The other woman, who was much younger, the color of her dress and her features were like a faded old painting, was magically changing the flower arrangements on the table, turning blossoms from red to yellow to polka-dotted. _

"_I don't have to do anything!" the man's eyes blazed angrily "I am a god!"_

_My, real me, eyes widened. This was my family, my REAL family. I know that my mother died when I was really young. And I know that my father was a god, so I am guessing the other two were goddesses _

_"Father," younger Nico said, "if Olympus falls, your own palace's safety doesn't matter. You'll fade too." wow was I really that annoying as a boy?_

_"I am not an Olympian!" he growled. "My family has made that quite clear." _

_"You are,'' younger Nico said. "Whether you like it or not." _

_"You saw what they did to your mother," Hades said. "Zeus killed her. And you would have me help them? They deserve what they get!" _

_The woman in the floral dress, whom I guessed was Persephone…would that make her my stepmother, I shudder the thought, sighed. She walked her fingers across the table, absently turning the silverware into roses. "Could we please not talk about that woman?" _

_"You know what would help this boy?" the woman whom I think is Demeter, Persephone's mother the goddess of agriculture, mused. "Farming." _

_Persephone rolled her eyes. "Mother-" _

_"Six months behind a plow. Excellent character building." eleven year old Nico stepped in front of his-my father, forcing Hades to face him. "My mother understood about family. That's why she didn't want to leave us. You can't just abandon your family because they did something horrible. You've done horrible things to them too." _

_"Maria died!" Hades reminded him. "You can't just cut yourself off from the other gods!" _

_"I've done very well at it for thousands of years." _

_"And has that made you feel any better?" Nico demanded. "Has that curse on the Oracle helped you at all? Holding grudges is a fatal flaw. Bianca warned me about that, and she was right." _

_"For demigods! I am immortal, all-powerful! I would not help the other gods if they begged me, if Percy Jackson himself pleaded-" Percy? what does he have to do with all this?_

_"You're just as much of an outcast as I am!" Nico yelled. "Stop being angry about it and do something helpful for once. That's the only way they'll respect you!" Hades's palm filled with black fire. _

_"Go ahead," Nico said. "Blast me. That's just what the other gods would expect from you. Prove them right." _

"_Dude! Are you mad you'll get yourself killed" I screamed which was useless for neither of them could hear me._

_"Yes, please," Demeter complained. "Shut him up." _

_Persephone sighed. "Oh, I don't know. I would rather fight in the war than eat another bowl of cereal. This is boring." Hades roared in anger. His fireball hit a silver tree right next to younger Nico, melting it into a pool of liquid metal. Then the scene changed._

* * *

_The scene was brief and there were no words just like a video with no sounds. It was me like fourteen or thirteen years old laughing with a younger looking Percy and a girl with spiky black hair and blue eyes, Thalia, the daughter of Zeus. I don't know how I know her but for some reason I do. We were in what looks like an amusement park eating popcorn fooling around. It looked like a great time._

* * *

_We were in a Hall twice as big as the Great Hall at Hogwarts. There were twelve huge chairs and another large stone chair creating a circle. Each of the chairs had its own design, one with vines, stars, a fishing pole and each was occupied by huge men and women, whom I assumed were the Olympians, all in armor like they just came back from a fight, all in celebratory mood laughing and chatting happily. I saw my father came in with the younger me. he was given a hero's welcome into Olympus with father smiling proudly. Once everyone had calmed down, Zeus, with his gold cape and startling blue eyes that says 'I am the boss and you should listen to what I have to say', stood up._

_"As for my brothers," Zeus said, "we are thankful"-he cleared his throat like the words were hard to get out-"erm, thankful for the aid of Hades." The lord of the dead nodded. He had a smug look on his face. He patted younger Nico on the shoulders, and Nico looked happier than I'd ever seen him. or I have ever remember myself been. Is this an illusion? A dream? I never remembered any war. I had only felt the least bit calm and happy when I forgot to take my potion. _

"_Their trying to trick you"__ said a man with a deep voice, stern and kind. __"Tom is using you, come back to me son. Back to where you belong, back to your real family"_

_Then the scene faded into darkness_

* * *

I woke up with a start totally confused. What was that? I stood up still in a daze and there was a throbbing at the back of my head. like I had hit my head hard on something. I looked at my surroundings. That is when I was snapped out of my daze. I was surrounded by fire! Some kind of purple colored flame that trapped me in like a prisoner. I was placed on a bed near the sides still in my dark clothes and aviator jacket. Other than the flames what stood out in the room was a gigantic mirror. It was ten feel tall and five feet wide. Engraved at the top were words I couldn't decipher. I squinted my eyes. _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi. _I know many languages, Latin, Greek, English, Italian and slight Chinese like 我不知道 which literally means 'I don't know' which I think I have acquired from hitting a lot of walls. But I couldn't decipher what this said. I scrambled the letters only to find out it was backwards.

"I show not your face but your heart's desire" I read with some difficulty. I looked into the mirror and only to find my father and I. in the glass, my whole family, the gods, demigods, my mother and my sister, feeling acceptance. What stood out most were my eyes. They weren't their normal dark haunting red, they were brown, like a mixture of black and brown, very dark and very ominous. I looked through the faces all with smiles of acceptance. But one was missing, Tom.

"Because you don't want him to accept you" said a girl's voice. Instinctively I grabbed my sword that was usually in its sheath but neither the sword nor the sheath were there and my wand wasn't in its holster. I was defenceless. The woman was, in a word, mystical. Her were eyes bright green and her dress seems to change into different colors and designs, but what never changed was the runes and alchemy symbols in her dress and tattooed on her arms.

"Who are you" I demanded

"Don't you remember me little cousin?" she asked feigning hurt "I am Hecate, the goddess of Magic."

"No I don't remember you and what do you mean that I don't want him to accept you"

"Don't you ever get the feeling that you're being controlled or there's a voice inside your head telling you to do otherwise?"

"Yeah" I said "I'm sick nothing more"

"No, Nico" Hecate said "you aren't like Tom. You're a good boy. Not like Tom was he was practically disowned by your father. He created one of the things that disgraced your father. A Horcrux. It splits your soul and puts it into an object, practically turning him immortal. This is a disgrace to your father's power and domain. It gave him a right to disown a descendant which hasn't been done in millennia. I'm sure theer is a part of telling you to get away from him."

"I…I don't have to answer that"

"I'll take that as a yes then. Hades is actually proud of you Nico. His only mortal son the one who manage to withstand the madness the children of Hades catch after a few years. Being the son of death isn't easy most of them say they get driven into madness from the dark powers and loneliness. But you manage to withstand BOTH. You even manage to get the title of Ghost King."

Some flashes of memory decided to come back to me. The time I entered the Labyrinth due to Midas' influence and Percy had saved me from getting killed. When I was stuck inside a gigantic jar, seriously a jar? What am I a cookie, and Percy, Jason and Piper had saved me. Maybe Percy isn't such a bad guy after all.

"If I am all that you said, If Percy isn't all bad, why can't I remember any of the things he had don't for me? All I remember was that he had let Bianca die after promising to keep her safe everything until I met Tom is a blank. I honestly don't even know how old I am." Then I hesitated "can you help me figure this out?"

Hecate smiled at me with sympathy "I am sorry Nico but I can't do much more. You will have to figure out on your own"

"But I can't simply go back. Tom would be furious he wont exactly leave me in here for some reason he says he needs me. I don't know what I don't know why. But I have a feeling it's something evil" I said desperately "Please help me"

"I am sorry Nico but I can't do more than give you advice…"

"Then give me some damn advice!"

"I was getting to that" she said annoyed for the interruption "I advice that you sit and wait. Watch it all find their weaknesses. For when the time comes everything will fall into place"

* * *

**Hey Guys… (I just notice I sounded like my teacher just there…lolz) it's me I absolutely love Thursdays and long vacations I get to write till my parents get home :P anyway here's the next chapter. Thanks for all your reviews Sorry that its soo short again**

**Lightningscar: this happened after the mass breakout…or I think it did not so sure, lets just say that I needed an extra character that needed some fighting with Nico.:P**

**SummerSpirit18: Thanks! And of course NICO SHALL LIVE! :D**

**TheHuntress101: Not Spoiling (mostly because I don't have all the ideas down yet) and I don't think I can make the demigods help in the war this is going to be the last of this series sorry :P**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**


	9. An Escape

**Chapter 9**

**Nico**

* * *

I paced inside my cell...chamber...room? Whatever. Could all this be true? Could I really be controlled by Tom? The one who had accepted me? The one whom I thought was like a brother? Urg this is so frustrating to think about right now. Hecate had left me alone a few minutes ago, I think. It's hard to tell being stuck in a chamber with nothing but a cot, food, and a huge uncontrollable fire trapping you in. She dropped, and or left, a bag. It was relatively small like what you would find a little kid using as a backpack. I thought it would be insignificant, but a little voice was practically speaking in my head

_"Remember" it said "their gods you might not know the most insignificant little young could help you in a big way."_

Curiosity got the best of me as I grabbed the said object. It was light. Felt like there was not much inside like a notebook, candy, or whatever you might find in a small child's backpack. I sat in the bed and opened the bag. First there was a bead necklace. It felt familiar there were clay beads in a black chord. One had some sort of maze, the other a building with letters written all over it, like Greek symbols most I recognized as names, then there was another unusual bead it was half and half, half purple half orange, styled like a yin-yang and in the middle was a winged horse, Pegasus the little voice in my head chimed, and around it was a laurel wreath. Then last was the most unusual of them all, and the one that made the least sense. It had a wand and a sword crossed in the middle, the entire bead was practically glowing.

_Ahh camp_ he thought a few images brought to his mind. A lake with canoes scattered by the shore, Pegasi stables and pegasi trying to either trample or get away, a twenty different cabins, individually designed and formed a rectangle, fresh strawberries on the field and most of all friends. It felt weird almost warm. Just thinking of the place felt weird. Sword fighting outdoors in armor and shields, playing games even normal muffle sports. No discrimination or blood or parents all earned from experience and from effort. It felt like paradise. Maybe this is where I'm supposed to be? Maybe my father really dies care for me if he sent me to a place so...safe. And I remembered my sword and my ring. The ring felt sentimental somehow, I don't know how, I felt attached to it. I placed the necklace around my neck then returned to the bag.

Next was a book, or a photo album. I opened the book; the first page was black with bold white letters saying "FAMILY". When I opened the next page I saw a familiar picture. But this time it was moving! It was a picture of Bianca and me, a few years ago.

_"In the lotus casino"_ a voice in my head said. We were happy laughing. I skilled at the memory this was my 10th birthday before everything started falling apart. I had lost my sister, I found out that my father is the most uncaring god in the face if the earth, well other than Kronos but he is technically a Titan not a god. I manage to find my way to Tom Riddle after first learning how to shadow travel from Midas. Learning that the guy I trusted practically killed my sister etc. etc. I remember that day like it was yesterday. I was so carefree so innocent back then. I smiled at the memory as I flipped the pages. They were filled with happiness and innocent bliss. A picture in camp, the three of us, cousins, Percy in the middle his arms wrapped around our shoulders in front of the pine tree of camp. Some pictures from the arcade, a day of school with Percy...well Percy had school and us visiting. Then a few pictures with the Romans, outside the coliseum, inside the Parthenon, drinking coffee in New Rome, in a canoe at the canoe lake.

All bliss and fun, what a teenager should have. I can't believe that I couldn't remember any of this. Maybe they were eight and Tom was controlling me?

"_No"_ a different voice inside said _"remember that he had given you a place to live, a family, a home, unlike Percy who had destroyed it."_

"He never destroyed it" the previous voice inside me said "he helped you in your time of need he treated you like a brother"

"Brother? Yeah right..." The two voices started bickering inside my head like an angel and a demon talking in my head debating.

"Urg!" I exclaimed lying back down on the bed "I can't take any more of this"

"Looking for an escape?" a familiar voice said I shot back up and saw a smug looking blonde.

"Draco" I said "what are you doing here"

"Apparently I was sent here like a servant to fetch the dark lords little pet" he sneered and tossed me my wand in its holster and my ring.

"Oh and you may need this" he searched through his pockets and pulled out a quill. Once I had touched the quill, u was transported back to the Malfoy Manor. Tom looked down to where I have stumbled and smirked.

"Welcome back brother"

* * *

**Time skip**

* * *

I am starting to realize what Hecate had meant. Most of the time, Tom would leave me in my room with various homework or spells he wanted done. Sometimes I swear he locks the door! I mean what does he think I would do run away?

_"Well that is an option I have been trying to get into your stubborn head"_ said the little voice again.

"Oh shut up" I told it "I've been listening to you for the past few days remember."

My memories of my real life had been coming back after days without the potion. The voice keeps getting louder and louder but it is starting to make more sense to me. I walked into my closet and dressed into the death eater robe, which is basically a black robe, and exited the room to attend another meeting. I am starting to see a pattern, he calls a meeting then assigns someone to do it then if it's done wrong the man is tortured if not he tortures the captive. And the captives are often muggleborns. Muggleborns are just as powerful as purebloods sometimes even more since they got it firsthand. This time we caught muggleborn witch around thirty years old. Apparently she has something to do with the order

"My brothers" Tom said "today we have captured another member of the order"

The death eaters scoffed at the name of their enemies. Tom walked over to the woman who was now whimpering in the corner.

"Now I will ask you again. Where is the headquarters for the Order?"

"As if I'd tell you" she sneered

Tom glared at the woman then said "Crucio"

The woman screamed in agony as pins and needles started to crawl and torture the poor woman.

"Answer the question!"

"Never!" she said "I would rather die than tell you"

Tom looked at the other death eaters who all had smirks in their faces. "So be it" then with one wave of a wand a green flash appeared and the woman grew limp on the floor then the familiar ringing was back in my head.

"You need to stop this" the voice in my head said "She was innocent. You could've saved her

"No you don't" said another "She was a Mudblood she deserved it"

I don't know who to listen to anymore but I know that I need to find an escape for this madness

* * *

**VERY IMPORTANT AN**

**Okay there you go another chapter. I am sorry to say that both this and BTS would be on hiatus for like a few weeks to a month. I need to bring up my grades. So if I couldn't update within this week I am sorry to say that I have to keep both on hiatus till around December. Aww man it was almost the one yeah of my writing this story sometime next week **** oh well anyway even if I could update I would appreciate some reviews. I might continue writing but I couldn't post till December. So it will be piled up :P anyway **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**


	10. Screw the Rules

**Chapter 10 Screw the Rules**

**Percy**

* * *

The longer I stayed here in this school, the more I had the urge not to leave. That she-devil , no offence to Hades or Persephone, was terrible. She is taking over the school! Earlier today, Filch, along with his four legged she cat in her out most terror, put up another sign. I, along with the other students, gathered to see what it said.

_Educational Decree Number Twenty Four_

_All Student Organizations, Societies, Teams, Groups, and Clubs are henceforth disbanded. An Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club is hereby defined as a regular meeting of three or more students. Permission to re-form may be sought from the High Inquisitor (Professor Umbridge). No Student Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club may exist without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor. Any student found to have formed, or to belong to, an Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club that has not been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled_

There were murmurs everywhere

"Does this mean they're going to shut down the Gobstone Club?"

"What about Quidditch?"

"What about fan clubs do they count?"

I couldn't stand to think all that they're going to do next. I walked into the common room deep in thought. And of course Annabeth noticed of course

"you okay Perce?"

"um... Yeah just worried"

"of that new rule?" Annabeth asked "ignore it their all worthless"

I looked at her raising an eyebrow "did I just hear you, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, say that we should break the rules?" I smirked "oh my gods it's the bloody apocalypse!"

She threw one of the sofa cushions at my head. "shut up"

I smiled as I stole a kiss "but you love me anyway." She hit me upside the head.

"so what do we do?" Ron said "what if we get caught?"

"who cares" Hermione said

"okay who are you and what have you done to Hermione?"

* * *

"okay everyone gather around in a circle" I said. This is going to be my first sword fighting class with the DA. And I was feeling confident. "Alright did everybody find a balanced sword?" there was a sound of agreement. "alright one thing that you should remember is that sword fighting isn't all about the fighting. It is for self defense and safety. It is a skill for survival"

I paced in the circle "alright for this one I would like a volunteer." The kid from Ravenclaw stepped forward. The kid who was against joining, Zacharias Smith.

"I want to see if your really as good as you said you are" he said "as a pureblood heir I learned how to sword fight when I was a kid" Everyone was watching in anticipation as we circled each other, swords at ready.

After a minute of glaring each other down, he lugged forward for attack. I easily sidestepped and blocked his sword away from impaling me.

"Rule number one of sword fighting, never dive head first in a fight" He was caught on surprise and now had his back facing me.

He looked mad. Then he violently turned trying to behead me but I had managed to duck fast enough and I grabbed the hilt of his sword disarming him. "Rule number two, never turn your back on your enemy" He now looked really furious. He was unarmed as I had his sword, so he did the next thing that popped into his mind. He tried to tackle me. I had expected an attack like this so I tossed the swords, to prevent accidents, and prepared for impact. He ran straight at me I grabbed hold of his wrist and flipped him over my shoulder in a judo flip.

"And rule number three. Never go into a fight unarmed" Zachary refused my hand to help him up. I returned to the crowd. "Alright form pairs and we'll do some drills...

* * *

Annabeth and I were sitting under the tree facing the black lake. You can see the tentacles of the giant squid waving at us. I had managed to have a few nice conversations with that squid. He was rather nice under the slimy, tentacle-y exterior.

"You did great today" Annabeth complemented. "Great first meeting actually"

"You think so?" I asked "I can't believe I'm so tense. I mean I've been to the most terrible schools in Manhattan, I've been to military school even but right now? What's happening is worse, I mean this isnt like a school anymore, its more like a dictating regime. That woman…"

"I know" Annabeth said her face concentrating that I can practically see her mind turning under her grey eyes, her head lying on my lap "I miss this, just being able to relax and be together."

"Like in the truck going to LA" I said smiling at the memory

"More like in Argo II" Annabeth said "With our over bearing Chaperone."

I grinned wider "do you remember Coach Hedge's face"

"Yeah despite the part that he was our chaperone and it was his job to take care of us, I was trying hard not to laugh" she said

"Well you can't blame him, he was practically born…"

"Reincarnated" Annabeth corrected

"Reincarnated" I continued "at the time it isn't like couples to disappear. They think it's all…"

"Yeah Seaweed Brain I think I get the point" she said. We talked more on our plans to save Hogwarts from the evil toad, and about saving Nico from the evil wizard

* * *

"I think we need to head back" Annabeth said "it's nearly time for dinner"

"Okay" I said I stood up and gave her a hand. We walked into the school hand in hand. It wasn't long till we met the Pink Witch of Hogwarts.

"And where have you two been?"

"At the lake" Percy said planely "Wanted to say hi to the Giant Squid"

"Be that as it may but I do not allow public displays of affection in my school" she noted our hands

"Then we are lucky that we aren't in _your_ school then" Annabeth said "This is still Dumbledore's school and we are here as exchange students. Observing the ways of this school compared to ours"

"And where might I ask is this school?"

"New York" Annabeth "Delphi's Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry"

"I have checked on your records and no such information was shown" the great pink toad said "in fact I couldn't find any of your records"

"That is because are with the highest of your entire race"

"The minister of magic?" she asked "I do not think that someone as high as the minister would hold information for children"

"Not the minister" Annabeth confirmed "but the one who had given you your powers and would gladly take it back"

"There is no such person, dear child" she said sweetly "I believe that you have been confounded or a head concussion. Perhaps a trip to the hospital wing?"

Oh uh. I can see the look on Annabeth's face. The toad just practically call her stupid

"Annabeth" I said restraining her with my arms around her waist "calm down"

"Mr. Jackson, I suggest you unhand Ms. Chase right now. I will not allow public displays of affection in my halls"

I looked at her in an 'are-you-stupid expression' "Are you kidding me?"

"No Mr. Jackson, unhand Ms. Chase immediately"

"alright then" I let her go and she was now on top of the pink woman

"Now listen here ,bitch and listen good. You may think that all those kids aren't smart enough to see what you're doing. But I can. I am way smarter that you may think I am. And I am more experienced in more ways than your tiny pink mind could think. If I hear you say one more word about my family, my boyfriend or my intelligence, I will give you hell."

She let her go, with a giant thump I might add. Then she went back and grabbed my hand and dragged me all the way back to the common room. I have a feeling that after that little show, the wizards need us more than ever.

* * *

**Okay i am soo sorry for the short chapter. i am having a major writers block in this story i cant seem to find any more ideas, so reviews are much appreciated. Anyway i am back exams are here. studying like crazy... i still want to see a mathematician from the early Renaissance poking a scientific calculator like a bomb.:P anyway**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Worse Mistake of Her Pink Life

**Chapter 11: Worse Mistake of Your Life**

**Annabeth**

* * *

The nerve of the fat pink toad. She dare call me stupid! IN FRONT OF MY FACE! I'll show her! I dragged Percy into the portrait hole where Harry Hermione and Ron were in front of the fire place talking to Sirius.

"Stupid? You're the stupid one, you over weighted, highly poisonous, devious…"

"Annabeth?" Hermione asked "What's wrong?"

"That συγγνώμη δικαιολογία για έναν δάσκαλο"

"Sorry?" Hermione asked confused

"We met up with Umbridge just a few moments ago." Percy explained "well she basically called Annabeth…" I glared at Percy daring him to say it "uh daft. Which is unwise in her part"

"What?" Harry asked "Is she crazy?"

"Apparently" Percy said

"Annabeth you know that that's not true" Hermione said placing a hand on my shoulder

"Yeah Wise Girl" Percy said "You're the smartest one in camp. And the architech of Olympus which no mortal, half god or not, had ever gotten the honor of doing"

"Well there is Dae…"

"My point is" Percy said "You are the smartest and strongest demigod of this century. You fought Kronos, studied Daedalus' inventions, heck you beat three of the praetors of Camp Jupiter. Which by the way you are actually doing right now. Please do me a favor please let go of my hand I am starting to lose feeling of it."I looked down and saw that Percy's hand is starting to turn dark red.

I laughed sheepishly as I let it go "sorry"

"What I mean is" Percy said "We can get through this. Heck we've been to Tartarus and back. We can't let something as small as this get in our way."

* * *

Hermione and I were both studying and researching in the Great Hall. Searching for new defensive spells that could be used for DA

"How about this?" Hermione asked "Flipendo, a jinx that knocks an object backwards."

"Yeah that could be useful," I said then looked through the books "Leg lock curse?"

"Oh I remember that one it's very simple" Hermione said "but very annoying at the same time. Malfoy once used it on poor Neville in first year."

"Really?" I said "wow no wonder Nico is pissed at the boy. He is like Percy sometimes. He can't tolerate bullies"

"I didn't know that" Hermione said

I shrugged "not many people know much of Nico. Except maybe his dad"

"Not even Percy?"

"Nope" I said "He usually likes to keep to himself. Find his own way."

"Did you know that Malfoy and Nico were friends when he was here a few years ago?"

"Percy might've mentioned it" I said "Well back then he doesn't really have a lot of friends. Especially when they found out who his dad was"

"Why?"

"Just think of it from another perspective" I said "Would you want to be friends with a guy who literally has a direct line to death? Most people would believe that if you get him angry he'll throw you to the depth of Tartarus. But in all honesty, Nico is very loyal, kind and sweet. Also very loving to family. He use to believe that because of his heritage, he won't be accepted by the living. I think he still thinks that sometimes. He once said "Only the dead respect me…and only out of fear". He is just like everyone of us, there was just so much that happen in a demigods life that makes them mature at such a young age."

"I actually met him back in second year" Hermione said "He was very kind really. And also very confused. Well I couldn't blame him. The first person you meet in the Wizarding world was Malfoy. He tends to put all these wrong thoughts in your mind."

We started talking all about their adventures because of the platinum haired menace. I can't believe that someone would teach their kids to be so cruel. Not even the gods would stoop that low. They just downright ignore us. It was all good till we were disturbed by an icky sweet cough

"Hello ladies" Umbridge said from behind us "What may I ask are you doing?"

"Just studying" Hermione said like it was nothing. But I am sure like me she it practically envisioning this woman's death in her head. Umbridge lifted one of the defense books that we took from the Room of Requirement.

"Where did you get these?" she interrogated

"Library" Hermione lied

"I do not remember allowing such material in my class" she pressed on

"If I may Professor" I intercepted "We were merely reading on the subject. I believe that it isn't wrong to learn more on a specific topic."

"Be that as it may. But I do not allow un-inscribed books from the book list in my class."

"If that were the case you would be banding your own books ma'am" I said in a fake polite tone "I believe that it was written signature and all that 'Defense Magical Theory' for our Defense class wasn't inscribed to the list of books required. So it would be counted as un-inscribed or outside reading."

"Very well then" she said clearly enrage with her loss as her face was actually purple. It made her look more like a toad than how much she already was! "Good day to you ladies"

"That" Hermione said once Umbridge disappeared "Was close"

"Don't worry" I said "I know she sees it, we are slowly winning the battle. And soon we will win the war"

* * *

After that incident in the Great Hall, Hermione and I have been more careful with our ways to communicate and the activities for the group. Hermione learned how to use the galleons to contact all the others. Which I have to admit was pretty cool. I couldn't hear the end of it from Percy. The over protective fool decided to keep guard anytime Hermione and I would be at the library. Ah, Percy. For some reason I can get him to do anything except to convince him not to be too protective. Well that's what I get for getting the most protective demigod in the history of the world as a boyfriend.

One day we were all just eating breakfast in the Great Hall when we met a very unusual and alarming surprise. What Percy and I gathered from the ghost of Hogwarts was that Hades was unhappy. Especially with is son still in the clutches of Tom Riddle. An owl, bigger than the normal sized owl, swooped into the Great Hall. As soon as it landed a great flash appeared. Now stood, in the middle of the platform Dumbledore always uses, was Athena

I looked at Percy who was as confused as I was. What's she doing here? Dumbledore recovered from the giant blast of light and bowed to Athena.

"Lady Athena, what do we have to honor of your presence?"

"I wish to speak with my daughter and Perseus as well" she said but of course the big fat toad had to open her big fat mouth.

"Excuse me" Umbridge said "who are you and what gives you the right to come here unannounced?"

Mom raised an eyebrow "I am a goddess, mortal. I will not me spoken to in such tone. My own daughter help create this institution. One that, without our help, would've been in the ground decades before you have been born."

Unfortunately, Mom looked at the age of seventeen at least. And looked almost like me except for her natural brown hair. "I highly doubt it. The gods do not exist. I do not take lightly with lies. Especially when it came to fantasy and halfbreeds."

Everyone knew that it was not going to end well for Umbridge. Those who were in a jinxing range from then backed away, even Snape and McGonagall two of the teachers that could hide emotions the best looked a bit frightened on what might happen. I manage to get a glimpse of mom's eyes. It was like there was a fire inside her wise grey eyes. I felt Percy leave from his seat beside me and headed to the direction of the pair. My eyes widened at his plan. He wanted to intercept the fight! Even with the curse of Achilles that is a dangerous idea. I started to mime at him to get back here. But of course the idiot ignored me. Everyone in the Great Hall was staring at Percy some I couldn't recognize, Fear,worry, pity?

"Lady Athena, maybe we should continue this conversation outside" Percy suggested but mom didn't listen to him. She continued to stare Umbridge down, which in a way didn't look that hard considering her height.

"Lady Athena?...Hello?...HEY COUS!"

"What do you want Perseus!" she demanded

"Um Ma'am your sorta making a scene" Percy said

"I will not stand here and be insulted of being a half breed when she herself isn't of pure blood." Athena said she looked at Percy. And even possibly his mind and her glare deepened at the old woman.

"How dare you call my daughter stupid" she exclaimed even Zeus was slightly insulted as his favorite daughter's favorite daughter, and his daughter's best friend, aka me, has been insulted. Curse you Percy for your weakness of mind.

"Mark my words woman as long as you stay in that mind set, halfbloods whether it be human or animal would find you, one day your ignorance and pride would lead to your demise." She started to walk to the Big Double doors of the Great Hall with lightning grumbling in the ceiling.

"_Perseus, Annabeth, I need your report_" Athena said in Greek leaving the Great Hall. Percy was already jogging towards to the door and I was already on my way, I even heard Hermione.

"That was probably the worst mistake she would make in her pink life"

* * *

**YEY finally new chapter! Alright I think I made Athena over react a bit, but hey we need to curse the Pink Toad. Anyway I created a poll for some of the stories that I had thought of during my really long break from writing most of them have over all summaries on what I wanted to do. (I took a break from writing for **_**MORE**_** writing) I want your opinion. Summaries in my profile. And I read a new book if you like Hunger Games I suggest you try this one ****Dust Lands: Blood Red Roads by Moira Young****. The irony is we are Juniors this year so our color is red and I walked around the school with a red book. Lol**

**Anyway I hoped you liked it, PLEASE**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	12. Christmas in HQ

**Happy Christmas and a Jolly New Year**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Christmas in HQ**

**Percy**

I dueled with Annabeth in our last DA meeting for the week. It was really strange fighting with wands instead of swords. Even Annabeth looked like she had a hard time, which was a first considering she's Annabeth. I managed to counter most of her spells. Then I saw an opening.

"Expelliarmus" her wand flipped from her hand and skidded in to the other side of the room. She turned to me, and smirked, her knife in her hand. She charged. And I instantly pocketed my wand and drew my sword. I blocked her knife when it looked as if it were an inch away from my face. We spared for over a few minutes till I managed to disarm Annabeth. I pulled away my sword recapped it. I gave her a hand and helped her up.

"I will get you back, Seaweed Brain" she said

"Of course you will, Wise Girl" I smiled then after Harry gave his last day speech "come on let's go look where your wand has gotten to."

"Alright" she said as we headed to the direction of the discarded wand.

We found the wand at the corner of the Room of Requirement. How it managed to get that far. I'll never know. When Annabeth picked up the wand I saw something at the corner of my eye. I looked up and saw mistletoe. I smiled at Annabeth and pointed upward.

She gave a light chuckle then kissed me in the lips. My first Christmas away from my mom and stepdad, my first Christmas away from home, and I think I am going to enjoy it.

* * *

It was the middle of the night. Since we were here in Hogwarts still, we had to sleep at like ten at night which is earlier than the usual curfew at camp and at home. I woke up by the sounds of screaming. Instantly I jumped off the bed alert. I saw Harry convulsing on his bed.

I immediately pulled off his blanket to avoid strangling the boy who lived, as he convulsed violently. I pinned down his arms and saw the other boys, who were rudely awoken like me, just standing there and staring.

"What are you waiting for? go get Professor McGonagall!"

Dean rushed out of the room in search for the Transfiguration Teacher. Ron, who had finally gotten over his shock, started to help me pin Harry down. I tried to wake the shaking boy-who-lived.

"Harry!" I practically shouted into his ear. "Dude wake up!" I looked around for something that could help wake him up.

"Neville" I called "hand me that water bottle!"

He grabbed the water bottle from the other side of the room. Upon realizing my intention he went over to the other side and dunked the contents of the bottle on Harry, who in return jumped, nearly flying off his bed. Professor McGonagall entered the room in a night gown and a lit wand.

"What's going on in here" she demanded

"I need to see Professor Dumbledore" Harry said jumping off hid bed and stumbled. Fortunately I managed to grab hold of him before he falls face first to the floor.

"Mate I think you need to head to the hospital wing"

"NO! I need to see Professor Dumbledore! Mr. Weasley is in trouble"

* * *

Well after the whole snake business, everything went relatively normal. Mr. Weasley was back on his feet. It was Christmas Day and I was the first one up. I walked down to the dining room silently hoping not to wake the crazy Mrs. Black portrait. I walked down to see Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen.

"Morning Percy" Mrs. Weasley greeted "you're up early"

I shrugged "Christmas Tradition. I guess." Remembering my mom at home. This would be my first Christmas without her. I had managed to celebrate with her when she was here last year, and I this year I am not there to celebrate it with her.

"Percy!" Mrs. Weasley called bringing me back to reality

"Huh oh sorry, what were you saying?"

"Is something the matter?" Mrs. Weasley asked "You looked like you were deep in thought just now"

"I'm alright" I said "I am just wondering what my mom is doing right now. This is my first Christmas away from home. I'm just…"

"No need to explain, dear" Mrs. Weasley said "I am sure she is fine. And I am sure she is proud to have such a loving son" she gave me a very motherly pat on the cheek, and then returned to making breakfast. I helped her make breakfast, like how I do at home, while she told me stories about what had happened in their household in the years before, to pass the time. About an hour or so later, we had finished making breakfast and she turned to me. "I think it's about time to wake the others up."

"I'll go wake Annabeth" I said then silently ran up the stairs, with Mrs. Weasley's chuckle at my tail. I silently crept into the girl's room and sat down next to Annabeth's sleeping form.

"Wake up, Wise Girl" I said

She moaned "Go away, Malcolm. Chiron doesn't want me till 7"

"I don't think Malcolm is allowed to do this" I said kissing her in the lips.

Her eyes snapped open in surprise. "Percy?"

"Merry Christmas, Annabeth" I said as she sat up and stretched then she pulled me in a kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Percy"

"Mrs. Weasley wants all of us to go down for breakfast already." I said "Can you wake the girls while I find a way to wake the other guys?"

"Sure thing"

"Thanks" I said then left the room. I headed to the twin's room after waking up the rest. I had a prank in mind. A small plot of revenge.

I opened the door to see the two in separate beds both in a deep sleep. I grabbed two glasses of water from the table. Oh sweet revenge. I dumped it both on them. They both jumped with Fred falling off the bed and losing a wresting match with his sheets, while George hit his head on the post of his bed.

"Blimey" Fred muttered "whats that for?"

"Revenge my dear Fred" I said in my imitation of Chiron. "It is a way of life anmd something you would do best avoid"

"Haha really funny Percy" George said

"Anyway its Christmas wake up"

The twins both jumped off their beds "You could've woke us up earlier!" they said in unison as they ran down the stairs.

I left their room laughing. I met up with Annabeth at the top of the stairs.

"Took you long enough" She said "Lets go down"

Christmas with the Weasleys was definitely something. The moment Annabeth and I reached the bottom of the stairs they were all eating breakfast in a rush. Like they were going to run a marathon or something.

"Morning, Dearies" Mrs. Weasley said "Come on time for a spot of breakfast."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley" Annabeth said politely as we sat on the table across the pair of soaked twins. Mrs. Weasley saw the pair.

"What happened to you two" she demanded

"Ask him!" they said in unison as I put an innocent face.

"I didn't do anything" I said smiling slightly

"Urg Never mind" Fred said then took out his wand and dried themselves

"Present time!" Ron exclaimed after everyone finished eating. We headed to the living room of the house. Where there was a gigantic Christmas tree that we placed with mountains of presents piled up under it.

"Alright Ginny" Mrs. Weasley said starting the opening of gifts. The tradition of the Weasleys was apparently starting with the youngest who opens one then the next youngest and so on. I managed to receive a book about aquatic animals from Hermione, candy from Ron and Harry, some prank stuff from the twins (which I have to be careful with), Mrs. Weasley also made us the famous Weasley sweaters. And my best gift of course was from Annabeth. She got me a new shield like the one I lost in battle years ago. The one will pictures of all of our adventures. She managed to ask Tyson for help and they fixed it now it has all of our adventures, from the stolen bolt, to the Giant war, even the Triwiz Tournament.

"Thanks Annabeth" I said then gave her a hug "I have something for you too" I leaned closer "I'll give it to you when we're alone" she smiled

"Sure thing"

* * *

I gave Annabeth a wrapped box "Merry Christmas"

She grabbed the box and gave it a little shake. She started to unwrap the box and opened the lid. It was a necklace, silver with a emerald as big as a drachma, carved with a small owl, the symbol of Athena.

"It's beautiful" she said smiling as she took it out. "Help me with it?"

I help wrap the necklace around her neck. It matched her owl earrings and made her look beautiful. And I am not saying that only because she's my girl friend and she could kill me with her knife.

"I love you, Wise Girl" I said

"I love you too."

I was about to give her a kiss when someone barged into the door. Ron's head popped out of the door.

"uh…. Am I disturbing something?"

"No, Mr. Weasley" Annabeth said sarcastically "we were merely sharing a very nice moment alone when you came into the room, without knocking I might add"

Ron flinched. He was getting terrified from Annabeth's tone. I can see it. Ha! Another boy afraid of Annabeth that is plus one out of so many more before him. I gave Annabeth a hug, practically restraining her.

"Go ahead Ron we'll be right down in a moment"

"okay" he said and practically sprinted out of the room

"Alright" I said to Annabeth. "Where were we?"

I gave her a kiss to the lips. At that moment I didn't want to let go. Like when we finally found each other after months of worrying and confusion. But this time there were no 'armed' Romans, no judo flips, no OCD satyrs. Definitely one of the best moments I had with Annabeth.

I sat on the roof of the Grimmauld Place. Looking at the stars, wondering what my mom would be doing right now. Would she be worried? Would she be hanging stockings like the before? Or would she be baking cookies like the old times.

* * *

"Percy?" I turned to see Harry by the frame of the window.

"What's up?"

"Nothing much just wondering what you're doing on the roof"

I shrugged "Just wondering what my mom is doing right now"

"You close to your mom?"

I smiled "yeah, very close."

"You miss her?"

"Yeah" I said "I'm sorry it must be uncomfortable for you to talk about…"

"Nah its fine" he said waving it off "Just curious how you could be so close with your mom. Nico once told me that demigods aren't always that close to their parent"

"That's for the godly parent" I explained "Not all demigods are like Nico, Thalia and I. we are practically like the only child. Not counting their actual godly child. Being the only demigod of the Big Three, can sometimes have an impact in our lives. Most of the other kids look at us as the leaders, the heroes. The gods being gods, well they don't interact with their mortal offsprings. That was the reason for the first war. Then there's the part that sometimes the gods can be a bit thick headed. So usually most demigods find a way out of it, sometimes the demigods are very close to their mortal parent. Nico's was a rare case. His father hid him away from Zeus, who killed his mother years ago" I looked down remembering the old happy Nico that changed to the smart and bitter one, then changed again to the less bitter one.

"The life of a demigod is a dangerous one. One filled with tragedy and sorrow. Many lost their lives because of this. Nico had gotten the full effect. I remember back when he was a very giddy kid. Now, he does what Hades wand him to do. We heroes are often given errands for the gods. Mostly the stuff they don't want to do. So we aren't very fond of our godly parent…well not all of us"

Harry nodded in understanding. "Sometimes, I wish that I could've remembered my parents." He said "the last thing I remember from them is when Nico had let me talk to them. But sometimes it isn't enough"

"One thing I learned from a nearly nineteen years of danger, those who had died, never really left us. They're out there watching over us" I said toying with the necklace I bought for my mom.

"What's that?" Harry asked

"A present for my mom. I manage to save up a lot of money years ago. I was going to give this to her. I totally forgot about it. I don't know how I'm going to be able to give it to her."

"I think I know how" Harry said then gave a whistle. Hedwig, a snowy white owl, flew towards him. Giving me a glare.

"Harry are you sure?" I said "America is a long way"

"Quite sure" Harry said

"Alright…" I said then gave the box to Harry. Who looked at me weirdly

"You asked why I don't use the owl post. Owls hate me." I said "Hedwig is actually looking at me right now like she wants to bite my head off."

Harry shook his head and tied the package to Hedwig's leg, then she left off. Not without giving me a very painful peck on the head, I might add. I prayed to Athena, for the safety and strength of Hedwig. And I prayed to Hermes for safe travel.

* * *

In Sally's Appartment

3rd Person's POV

Sally Jackson was sitting in the dinner table with Paul. They were having a Christmas dinner. Sally was very worried about Percy. She missed him dearly. It was their first Christmas apart. She missed her little boy. The one who would happily eat anything blue and would always lighten her spirits in the Yuletide Season. They would usually spend time decorating the apartment, eating blue candies and cookies together. But she knew he had a job to do. A hoot had snapped her out of her thoughts.

"What was that" Paul said he opened the window where a snow white owl entered our small apartment. It perched itself on the one of the dining room chairs and stretched its leg towards Sally. Paul looked at her confused. She gave him a shrug and untied the package from the bird's leg and petted her. It purred almost like a cat then flew to perch itself on one of the top shelf of the bookcase and hid itself in its wing for a nap.

"Who could that be from?"

"I don't know" I said as I opened the box. Inside was a small letter.

_Hey Mom, _

_ Merry Christmas! I hope this finds you. Harry suggested that I use his owl. Her name is Hedwig. I am not sure how far the delivery was or how tired she might be. Anyway I hope you like it. Poseidon gave me some money the last time I was at Atlantis, I still don't know why. Anyway, love you see you soon. Annabeth, Harry, Ron and Hermione says hi by the way._

_Love your son,_

_Percy_

Sally opened the package and practically had tears in her eyes. Inside was a necklace, it was the shape of a green seashell and carved on it was a trident. It reminded her of Poseidon… of Percy. For sure it reassured her that even if there are a lot of different challenges they were forced to partake, Percy will not forget her. And would see her soon.

* * *

**Okay I am sorry for the very long wait for the update. But I have a good explanation. My cousins from US and Australia came here for a visit. I spent a lot of time with them, it was fun mall-ing and playing with my little 2 month old nephew. I was supposed to update it on Christmas day. Anyway what's past is past. Thank you for all the reviews. I am trying to make the chapters longer like my old ones from DMD but not working out well. So please send me your reviews**

**Oh and before I forget I have a couple ideas I want to ask your opinion which do you think I could make after this story ends….**

**PLEASE READ REVIEW AND VOTE!**


	13. Discovered

**Chapter 13: Discovered**

**Nico**

* * *

Well the Christmas was…eventful to say the least. The Malfoy's had hosted a Christmas Party…a FORMAL Christmas Party. Urg. And not only was Tom forcing me to stay in the Malfoy Manor with the mini blonde haired demon, he is also forcing me to attend this, in his words, 'formal gathering'. After I have stopped taking the potion, everything had started to become clearer. I was still forced to drink some of the potion. So the weird voices in my head won't get away, and my eyes won't go back to their usual dark brown. But my judgment is getting clearer.

I need to find a way out. And it's not working so well. When I did try to run, I was caught, obviously, and after being under the Cruciatus Curse, for who knows how long, they forced the potion down my throat. So I wasn't in control for a day or two. So now Tom is always watching me. I'm starting to lose hope.

Now I am stuck in Malfoy Manor…with Tom as my room mate pretending to be my 'dad'. We were preparing for the Party with him under a strong Polyjuice Potion.

"Did you take your potion today?" he asked

"Yes, sir"

"I expect you to be on your best behavior today" he said with much authority. "I will not have another…outbreak like the last time." He said with a tight grip on my shoulder.

"Yes, sir"

"Good" he said patting my head like a small child. "Now get into your dress robes. We wouldn't want to be late"

* * *

We were in the family room where we were entertaining the guests. It was starting to get annoying trying not to kill Draco. We were supposed to be 'friends' like before I realized how snobby this boy is. He's still being a prick. But I don't have a choice, I have to get along with the blonde haired demon.

"So di Angelo" he said "Not so tough now, huh? Without Potter here to protect you."

"I don't know what you're talking about Draco" I said feigning confusion "I have never met the Potter boy much less need his protection"

"Really?" he asked with fake curiosity "Then you won't say anything if I say that that Granger is a Mudblood."

I bit the inside of my cheek and said through my teeth "Nope none at all"

"Then you won't mind if I say your sister is weak" now he has gone too far.

_ Kick him in the shin!_

_ For once I agree_

I glared at him darkly and kicked him, hard in the shin.

"Yes actually I would mind." I said venomously "now if you excuse me, I need to find my brother."

"Don't turn your back on me, coward"

"Who are you, compared to me?" I whispered. The dark side slightly controlling my words. "You know nothing of what I've done, what I can do. I've seen the worse that even Tom had never seen. I've faced Death himself with no fear. Do you honestly think that a mortal like you would be able to subdue me? I am the Demigod of Hades himself. You dare call me a coward?"

He quivered under my gaze "No"

"Good" I said walking away.

* * *

I snuck out of the room that night. I had to slowly sneak out from under Tom's nose. Even though he doesn't have one. I manage to get all the way to the door, after navigating through the very big house, when I was caught.

"Well, well, well" Draco's voice said "Look who it is"

"What are you doing here, Draco?"

"I would ask you the same question" he said "Where do you think your going?"

"Where are you?"

"Is it wrong boy to wander around his own house?"

"I have nothing to say to you" I said my wand pointed at him. he had his own wand pointed at me. I shot a stunning spell that had missed as he shot a binding spell. I felt ropes wrap my arms to my torso. I was now on the ground trying to writher my way free. But due to my thin malnourished frame, Draco manage to grab the ropes and hauled me up.

"Well, I wonder what would the Dark Lord say to his little Golden Boy's mishap. Hm?" he said deviously as he hauled me back into the Manor. What I have learned so far in this experience? Never underestimate a Quidditch Player…no matter how weak they seem to be.

* * *

"What is going on here?" Tom asked as I was tied to a chair walking back and forth

"You don't own me, _Tom_" I snarled the effects of the potion totally gone. "I am not your servant. Nor are you my brother."

"Crucio!" I felt the white hot pain shear in my veins. But I will not give him the satisfaction of seeing me in pain. I gasped and held my suffering in a groan till he stopped

"You know the price of Disloyalty, Nico" Tom said in disappointment. "I've told you before and I'm telling you now. I am your superior. I took you in when no one had. Your own father disowned you."

"My father never disowned me" I said "I am his loyal son. I am now and always will be. I don't belong to you."

He hit me again with the Cruciatus curse. I had let out a shriek of pain before he had stopped.

"Well it seems like we need to find a new approach" Tom said pointing his wand at me

"Whatever you're doing I am not going to just stand here and be used as a dummy" I snarled at him. He lazily waved his wand and I was again in a new level of pain.

_ Just give up already one side of my head said the less you resist the less pain. _

_ Remember who you are Nico a man's voice said you aren't like Tom you are a hero. _

"Father?" I murmured I saw panic in Tom's eye. I couldn't understand why. A man came in holding a very threatening looking vial in his hand and gave it to Tom.

This won't be good.

Tom faced me with an evil smirk in his face. "Why don't we try this on for size" he tried to pry open my mouth to pour the vile liquid but I won't budge. I won't become monster.

But he won't give up. He pinched my nose blocking any path of air into my body and my reflexes betrayed me when I had opened my mouth. He immediately poured the vile liquid in and held mu mouth so I didn't have any choice but to swallow. Then everything started to go dark... And Tom was laughing in the background.

* * *

**Okay everyone here is from your requests. Nico POV of Christmas. I am soo sorry with what happened. I had to. Sorry to say I don't think there will be a Nico POV till the end. Anyway I am going back to school the day after tomorrow so my updating will be again slow… sorry **

**Anyway READ AND REVIEW!**


	14. The Truth Hurts: Percy

**Chapter 14: The Truth Hurts**

**Percy**

* * *

Well the vacation was okay. I couldn't stop worrying about Nico. What could've happened to him? I remember seeing his eyes. They looked like dark red. Like mixing both red and black, making it looks dangerous and frightening. He wasn't himself, I know it. They did something to him. I just know it.

I walked back into the Great Hall for breakfast when a second year kid came by.

"Hey!" he said ecstatically "Percy! You're being called by Umbridge. She gave me this candy earlier it was very very sweet..."

What? The pink toad from the ministry wanted to see me? Oh this will be good.

* * *

I went to the defense classroom and knocked in her office.

"Come in" said Umbridge in her devious sick sweet voice. I gave a shudder then entered the pink hell.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Jackson." she said

"Good afternoon..." I said slowly "is there something you need, professor?"

"No, my dear. Have a seat" she said in a very "kind" voice that reminded me of Hera. I shuddered in my head and went to seat in the fluffy pink chair.

"Would you like some tea?"

"No thanks"

"Do you want anything to drink? Pumpkin juice?"

"Uh... I'll just take some tea" she offered me a cup and sipped in her own.

This is when me being... Well me, makes me do stupid mistakes. I drank some of the tea and part of me felt like jumping around in circles. Must have a lot of sugar

"Anyways where are you from, Mr. Jackson?"

"New York" I said instinctively "Why do you ask?"

"No reason?" she said "Do you teach fighting here in Hogwarts?"

"Of course I did" I said involuntarily "I am the best swords man in camp. I teach the younger campers last year"

"Really?" she said "Who was that woman the other day that visited?"

"That was Annabeth's mom" I said plainly "She doesn't like me that's all I can say in that subject"

"Why?"

"What's with all the questions" I said now shaking in the chair. That must've been a lot of sugar "If it weren't obvious I would say that you want something"

"Are you or are you not creating a group that is fighting against the ministry?"

"No, I am not" I said firmly "Are you or are you not sick of all the pink in this room?"

She looked flabbergasted "What…"

"I mean seriously it feels like cabin ten in here. Too much pink. And the perfume? Urg"

"What are you talking…."

"And what's with all the cats, did you really have such a lonely life? This room looks like one of those people in the movies those with no lives"

"You dare…"

"Did you know that if you hang around with cats too much you will catch something terrible?" I said "my neighbor once had a cat. Anything she had in her house smells like cat. I swear I had an allergy when I got out of the house" I sneezed

"And I think I'm having one now"

"I think we're…"

"You know one thing I've always wondered?" I said "Why is the sky blue? I mean why couldn't it be green or white? Why doesn't it look like space?

"Mr. Jackson…"

"Another thing I was meant to ask" I said "Why do you all call us like that. I mean back in my school we call that to our teachers. It makes me feel old that when my dad calls me Perseus"

"Pardon?"

"I mean it's bad enough I was named after a hero. I have to live in all that expectation. I really don't mind it but sometimes it makes me wonder"

"I believe we're done here?"

"Really I thought we just starte…."

"OUT!" she screeched then I left the room. Wondering what had just happened

* * *

**Alright sorry for the really short chapter but I was busy and this story is starting to hang. I'm having writer's block it's annoying. Anyway new ideas came to my head I added it to the poll please check it out. And if you want anything else to happen. Don't hesitate to Review!**

**READ AND REAVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

_**Coming Soon**_

_**The Truth Hurts: Annabeth**_


	15. Caged

**Chapter 15: Caged**

**Nico's POV**

* * *

A cage, that's where I feel like right now, a moving cage. My body follows whatever Tom says, like some sort of robot. Tom decided that I couldn't be trusted, whether I am in the potion or not. Which is a wise decision for him, not for me. They replaced the knob and the locks. The locks are outside of the door. So one goes in, none come out. I wonder what might happen if there's a fire or if I light the door…

Urg stupid ADHD. Anyway my not so knowing self would ask himself what had gotten him into this mess. He is so naïve, wanting to make Tom proud, wanting to prove himself. Uh was I like that?

"Shut up!" I said towards him from the cage of my own mind.

I didn't know what I did wrong. I mean how could I betray him, like he had said. He is my brother, my mentor. Why would I do that? I wanted to make him proud. Prove that I am a better wizard that, I am.

"Shut up" said a voice in my head. This voice had been annoying me since I woke up tied to a chair in the Malfoy Manor's parlor.

"Who the hell are you?" I said he quieted down for a while. "And what do you want?"

Then he said "I am you, the real you"

"How?" I asked

"Tom did this" he said "He's lying to you. You're a hero of Olympus. Bianca wouldn't want this, nor would mom"

"How would you know?" I asked bitterly "She's gone. Both of them are. Father doesn't care I don't even know him much less met him.

"You're a son of Hades" he said patiently I saw flashes of memories.

* * *

I looked like I was twelve. I kneeled on the patch of flowers that grew in a very bleak place. Is this the underworld? Why am I here? I thought Tom said Father never cared. I spilled some wine in a hole in the flower beds.

_"Let the dead taste again. Let them rise and take this offering. Maria di Angelo, show yourself!" _

_ White smoke gathered. A human figure formed, but it wasn't my mother. It was …_

_ "Bianca," other Nico said. "But-" _

_ "Don't summon our mother, Nico", she warned. "She is the one spirit you are forbidden to see."_

_ "Why?" he demanded. "What's our father hiding?" _

_ "Pain," Bianca said." Hatred. A curse that stretches back to the Great Prophecy." _

_ "What do you mean?" Nico said. "I have to know!" _

_ "The knowledge will only hurt you. Remember what I said: holding grudges is a fatal flaw for children of Hades." _

_ "I know that," Nico said. "But I'm not the same as I used to be, Bianca. Stop trying to protect me!" _

_ "Brother, you don't understand- Nico swiped his hand through the mist, and Bianca s image dissipated. _

_ "Maria di Angelo," he said again. "Speak to me!" _

_ A different image formed. It was a scene rather than a single ghost. In the mist, I saw my other self and Bianca as little children, we were playing in the lobby of an elegant hotel, chasing each other around marble columns. A woman sat on a nearby sofa. She wore a black dress, gloves, and a black veiled hat like a star from an old 1940s movie. _

_ "_Mum" I whispered

_"And Dad" _said the voice beside me I saw myself. I looked… different. paler, wearing black and a aviator jacket. "_When dad tried to save mom"_

_ On a chair next to her sat a large oily man in a black pinstripe suit. He was leaning toward the woman, using his hands as he talked, like he was agitated. _

_ "Please, my dear," he said. "You must come to the Underworld. I don't care what Persephone thinks! I can keep you safe there." _

_ "No, my love." She spoke with an Italian accent. "Raise our children in the land of the dead? I will not do this." _

_ "Maria, listen to me. The war in Europe has turned the other gods against me. A prophecy has been made. My children are no longer safe. Poseidon and Zeus have forced me into an agreement. None of us are to have demigod children ever again." _

_ "But you already have Nico and Bianca. Surely-"_

_ "No! The prophecy warns of a child who turns sixteen. Zeus has decreed that the children I currently have must be turned over to Camp Half-Blood for proper training, but I know what he means. At best they'll be watched, imprisoned, turned against their father. Even more likely, he will not take a chance. He won't allow my demigod children to reach sixteen. He'll find a way to destroy them, and I won't risk that!" _

_ "Certamente," Maria said. "We will stay together. Zeus is un imbecile."_

_"You have got to admire her guts"__ other me said _

_ Maria smiled, and again it was creepy how much she looked like her Bianca. _

_ "You are a god, my love. You will protect us. But I will not take Nico and Bianca to the Underworld." _

_ Hades wrung his hands. "Then, there is another option. I know a place in the desert where time stands still. I could send the children there, just for a while, for their own safety, and we could be together. I will build you a golden palace by the Styx." _

_ Maria di Angelo laughed gently. "You are a kind man, my love. A generous man. The other gods should see you as I do, and they would not fear you so. But Nico and Bianca need their mother. Besides, they are only children. The gods wouldn't really hurt them." _

_ "You don't know my family," Hades said darkly. "Please, Maria, I can't lose you." _

_ She touched his lips with her fingers. "You will not lose me. Wait for me while I get my purse. Watch the children." She kissed the lord of the dead and rose from the sofa. Hades watched her walk upstairs as if her every step away caused him pain. _

_ A moment later, he tensed. The children stopped play-ing as if they sensed something too. "No!" Hades said. But even his godly powers were too slow. He only had time to erect a wall of black energy around the children before the hotel exploded._

_ Then the scene faded_

_"Zeus had killed my mother"__ the other me said "__that is one of the things, I will never forgive. But that won't bring me to go to the dark side"_

_ He looked at me in the eye. His eyes were also darker filled with suffering and sorrow. Like he had seen the worse of them all, like a caged bird who had stopped his attempts for freedome. __"I also turned against Percy. Back when I was twelve. I was about to get sold off to a madman. But he saved me. Even after I called him a liar. Even after I attempted to kill him. He sacrificed a lot for me."_

_ I looked at him like he was joking. Probably was. _"That doesn't prove anything." I said "He let Bianca die"

_"I had talked to Bianca."__ Other me said "__she actually scolded me for blaming it all of Percy. Remember what she said. Holding Grudges is a fatal flaw. It just might get us killed__"_

"Your telling me that I should not trust Tom?" _I asked_ "He was the only one who was honest with me. the one who cared"

_Other Nico scoffed __"He tried to control me. Nearly killing me more than once."_

_ I was again sucked into another memory. Actually it was dozens of memories. I saw a chamber, young tom was there he looked at me with blood red eyes and I felt as if I was being controlled against my will. He told me what to do he was my puppet master. _

_ I saw myself in the next one curled into a ball, bloody and hurting. He stood there and laughed, laughed at my pain and misery. _

_**"Remember who you are," **__an old man's voice said I looked beside me and Nico was gone. "__**Find the will to stop. To escape from this treachery"**_

_"Father…"_

* * *

I woke up in cold sweat. Was it all a dream? What happened? The door of my room opened. It was Tom. I made a mask of curiosity. Other Nico might be true. But I need to make sure.

"Good your awake" Tom said "It's time to go we have a raid to go to"

"Okay." I grabbed my black cloak and mask and followed Tom. We Apparated to a Muggle village. Then the raid started.

Lucius lit up the nearest house. Fire started and so did the screams. We attacked. I didn't remember other Nico nor did I remember the man's voice… that was till I cornered two siblings.

They looked ten maybe younger. The little girl with two pigtails and a nightgown in front of a little boy. The boy was holding some kind of figurine. My eyes widened at the familiar statue. Memories flashed back, my time in that hotel. With Bianca.

"Run" I whispered as I set the bush, a few meters behind them, on fire. They ran. And I let them go.

I watched as the other death eaters attacked defenceless muggles. Maybe other Nico was right. This has got to stop.

* * *

**YEY UPDATED! I had was stuck in the supposed chapter 15 so I made it in Nico's POV instead hope you liked it.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVEIW**


	16. The Truth Hurts: Annabeth

**Chapter 15: The Truth hurts II**

**Annabeth**

* * *

When Percy returned to the common room, he seemed…off. His eyes were big and he had this really big smile in his face like a kid on Christmas day. Basically, his face screamed trouble.

"Hey Annabeth" he said with a jump in his step "What's up? How's it going? How was class? Me I had a wonderful day, note the sarcasm, Umbridge gave me some sort of tea. That kid was right it was very sweet. Like honey. But I prefer chocolate; do you think there's chocolate in the Great Hall? Do you…."

"Stop!" I said suddenly and placed both hands on his shoulders making him stop from his bouncing. "What happened in Umbridge's office?"

"Oh she gave me tea" he said still bouncing under my hands "Then kept asking me some weird questions.

I looked at Hermione who was still sitting beside me watching the whole scene unfold.

"Is there such thing as a Truth serum?"

"Yeah" Hermione said "Veritaserum"

I looked at Percy who was as clueless as ever. "Come on I'm bringing you to Snape"

"Well it seems that Mr. Jackson had a little too much of Veritaserum" Snape said with no emotion in his voice.

"When had this started?"

I was about to answer but Percy interrupted

"When I was called into Umbitch's office of pinkish doom. She gave me some kind if tea I think very sweet like its ninety percent sugar ten percent tea. I loved it but then I all of the sudden have these questions. Hey Professor Snape, why do you wear so much black? The only one I know who wears that much black is Nico and Hades. Did you know his clothes look like they're made of souls? I wonder what bad things you need to do to get sewn into his..."

"Thank you, Percy" I said loudly interrupting him in mid-rant "as you can see professor this potion seems to have an after effect on those with ADHD"

"Indeed" Snape said

"If Mr. Jackson wasn't starting to get on my last nerves I would've asked for a closer examination"

"Never the less, this particular brew would last for around two hours so I believe Mr. Jackson will be back to normal within the next hour" Snape said returning to his desk "might I suggest that you lead Mr. Jackson into a room where he wouldn't be able to share your deepest most darkest secrets"

"Yes sir" I said and grabbed Percy's hand "come on Seaweed Brain"

* * *

I dragged Percy to the great hall for free period. We sat with Harry, Hermione and Ron in the Gryffindor table.

"What did Snape say?" Hermione asked

"Well he's going to be asking a lot of questions for the next few minutes" I said

"Wow" Ron said "so he's going to tell the truth and ask millions of questions for the next hour?"

"Yeah pretty much"

"Wicked" then he started to have a very animated conversation with Percy and Harry.

Hermione rolled her eyes "boys"

"Tell me about it" I said "but one learns to love 'em"

"I don't think I could live with that" Hermione said

"When you live with a dozen brothers and sisters you get use to the crazy"

"What's it like?" Hermione asked "having a lot of half brothers and sisters?"

"Well for one you'll never get bored" I said "there's always a lot to talk about and lots to talk with, and other than that there are like a dozen other cabins filled with kids."

"Your camp seems like a lot of fun" Hermione said "normal camp would just do wilderness stuff. No whole rounder, no weapons, nothing really it isn't as fun as it sounds."

"Well Life is never really fair now is it" Annabeth said then a bittersweet cough was heard

"Hem Hem" They turned and saw Umbridge. She had a look in her face that basically spells trouble.

"How can we help you professor?" I asked politely while cursing the damn woman in my mind.

"Ms. Chase, may I see you in my office after lunch?"

"Of course, Professor." Toad face freak I added in my mind.

"Good" she said then left her heels clanking on the tiled floor.

"This is going to be interesting." I said then returned to my conversation with Hermione.

* * *

"Ah, Ms. Chase. Please take a seat" Umbridge said sweetly, which made me feel sick to my stomach. I sat in one of the fluffy pink chairs that sat in front of her table, sitting right across her.

"Would you like something to drink?" she asked

"No thanks, professor" I said "I know that there is a reason for you to call me here so I suggest you ask what you need to ask, and be done with it"

She looked taken back for a moment, then regained her composure. "I don't understand what you mean, now would you like some tea"

"I said, NO" I stood up and put my hands on the table glaring at her. "I do not want any spiked drink"

"I do not know what you are talking about, dear." She said

"You know exactly what I mean" I said sitting back down on my chair and crossing my arms. "Madame did you know that it is illegal to put any unusual objects inside anyone's drink"

"I didn't…"

"Especially a minor's" I continued "It will be considered drugging a person. I believe it is not only in Muggle law but also in Wizarding Law."

"You children have a very wild imagination" she took a sip of her tea, which she had forgotten she had spiked. Now would be a good time to get answers. "Believing so many lies"

"What kind of Lies would we believe, Madame?"

"I don't know, the existence of gods, believing that old man who wants to take over the ministry. Absolutely preposterous." She exclaimed

"You don't believe in the existence of gods then" I said "you don't believe that there was a magical goddess that came here and cursed you right in front of the whole school?"

"That was nothing more than a mere prank." She said

"Well you better believe it wasn't" I said "The gods are the core of your magic. And could take it away in a snap"

"If they were real, that would make you nothing more than a mere half-blood" she said "a filthy Half Breed"

"I am not a Half-breed" I exclaimed "even if I am, I have more power in me than a bunch of inbreeds." I stood and stormed out of the room. But before I left I turned to Umbridge.

"Just to let you know. The ministry has no jurisdiction on me or Percy. So I suggest that you take you bonnet and leave us alone"

* * *

**YEY NEXT CHAPTER! :D THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. I just want to add something though. Nico isn't totally back. He's just a bit open-minded to get himself out of loneliness like what happened with Midas. So if you see Nico still a bad guy. I have just explained the reason. :D**

**PLEASE READ AND REVEIW**


	17. Discoveries

**Chapter 17: Discoveries**

**Annabeth POV**

* * *

We stood in the Room of Requirement with our wands out. Harry, as I have learned over the year, was a very good teacher one with patience, passion and experience. He walked around the room with his wand in his hand.

"You have to think of your happiest memory. The happiest you've felt." he said "Allow it to fill you up."

We were now working on what they called the Patronus Charm. According to most books it was over the OWLs. I raised my wand. I remember the happiest days of my life. Everyone I had spent with Percy. I can still remember our the first day I met him, back when I saw him tumble his way to the Big House with Grover in tow. I knew that he was going to be special. I felt his power, his aura. How kind and clueless he was back then. That year, everything in my life changed. He helped me regain my mortal family, changed my perspective of them. I remember our first quest, our first war, and our first kiss. I love him. He will never let me down, like I will never let him down. He will always be there, as my brother, my best friend, and my boyfriend.

"Expecto Patronum" a silver mist appeared at the end of my wand. It slowly shifted and turned into an owl. It flew in freedom and joy. Then I didn't know what happened but it changed. It grew to the size of a horse and spree out wings.

It flew freely till it met another. A slightly larger silver Pegasus, it had met. I turned and saw Percy holding out his wand.

It was his Patronus. The two figures danced in the air in beauty and grace. The beauty didn't last long. A sounding boom was heard throughout the room everyone stopped; even our patronuses disappeared, after muzzling each other. The boom echoed a second time. I was closest to the boom and went to investigate. I saw the terrible woman in pink along with her goons.

"I'll make quick work of this" she said "bombarda- maz..."

Percy had thankfully pulled me out of the way before the entire wall had exploded in our faces. We were now exposed. The great pink toad now stepped in front of us with her battalion of goons "Get them"

* * *

We, Harry, Percy and I, were dragged...Well more of manhandle by the Inquisitorial Squad into the headmaster's office. With the Minister in the lead, we felt like prisoners. These ministry wizards love their titles way too much. We entered the gargoyle that guards the headmaster's office.

"Well, Potter… I expect you know why you are here?"

"Ye—no."

"I beg your pardon?" said Fudge.

"No," said Harry, firmly.

"You don't know why you are here?"

"No, I don't," said Harry.

Fudge looked incredulously from Harry to Professor Umbridge

"So you have no idea," said Fudge, in a voice positively sagging with sarcasm, "why Professor Umbridge has brought you to this office? You are not aware that you have broken any school rules?"

"School rules?" said Harry. "No."

"Or Ministry Decrees?" amended Fudge angrily.

"Not that I'm aware of," said Harry blandly.

The Minister's face started turning red as his blood pressure seems to be rising. Harry was apparently a very thorough liar. Maybe we could get away with this after all.

"So, its news to you is it," said Fudge, his voice now thick with anger, "that an illegal student organization has been discovered within this school?"

"Yes, it is," said Harry, hoisting an unconvincing look of innocent surprise on to his face.

"I think, Minister," said Umbridge silkily from beside him, "We might make better progress if I fetch our informant."

"Yes, yes, do," said Fudge, nodding, and he glanced maliciously at Dumbledore as Umbridge left the room. "There's nothing like a good witness, is t here, Dumbledore?"

"Nothing at all, Cornelius," said Dumbledore gravely, inclining his head. We waited for whatever they were about to say. Umbridge came in with a girl holding her face in her hands, like she was covering it. I recognized the girl Marietta Edgecombe.

"Don't be scared, dear, don't be frightened," said Professor Umbridge softly, patting her on the back feigning kindness and understanding "it's quite all right, now. You have done the right thing. The Minister is very pleased with you. He'll be telling your mother what a good girl you've been."

"Right" I thought to myself sarcastically

"Marietta's mother, Minister," she added, looking up at Fudge, "is Madam Edgecombe from the Department of Magical Transportation, Floo Network office - she's been helping us police the Hogwarts fires, you know."

"Jolly good, jolly good!" said Fudge heartily. "Like mother, like daughter, eh? Well, come on, now, dear, look up, don't be shy, let's hear what you've got to - galloping gargoyles!"

As Marietta raised her head, Fudge leapt backwards in shock, nearly landing himself in the fire. He cursed, and stamped on the hem of his cloak which had started to smoke. Marietta gave a wail and pulled the neck of her robes right up to her eyes, but not before everyone had seen that her face was horribly disfigured by a series of close-set purple pustules that had spread across her nose and cheeks to form the word "_SNEAK"._ It was part of the consequences. Anyone who was a member of the D.A. who would tell on the existence to the evil pink toad, will have the word "sneak" in the middle of her face… probably the twin's doings

"Never mind the spots now, dear," said Umbridge impatiently, "just take your robes away from your mouth and tell the Minister -"

But Marietta gave another muffled wail and shook her head frantically.

"Oh, very well, you silly girl, I'll tell him," snapped Umbridge. She hitched her sickly smile back on to her face and said, "Well, Minister, Miss Edgecombe here came to my office shortly after dinner this evening and told me she had something she wanted to tell me. She said that if I proceeded to a secret room on the seventh floor, sometimes known as the Room of Requirement, I would find out something to my advantage. I questioned her a little further and she admitted that there was to be some kind of meeting there. Unfortunately, at that point this hex," she waved impatiently at Marietta's concealed face, "came into operation and upon catching sight of her face in my mirror the girl became too distressed to tell me anymore."

"Well, now," said Fudge, fixing Marietta with a kind and fatherly look, "it is very brave of you, my dear, coming to tell Professor Umbridge. You did exactly the right thing. Now, will you tell me what happened at this meeting? What was its purpose? Who was there?"

But Marietta would not speak; she merely shook her head again, her eyes wide and fearful.

"Haven't we got a counter-jinx for this?" Fudge asked Umbridge impatiently, gesturing at Marietta's face. "So she can speak freely?"

"I have not yet managed to find one," Umbridge admitted grudgingly, "But it doesn't matter if she won't speak, I can take up the story from here."

"You will remember, Minister, that I sent you a report back in October that Potter had met a number of fellow students in the Hog's Head in Hogsmeade -"

"And what is your evidence for that?" cut in Professor McGonagall.

"I have testimony from Willy Widdershins, Minerva, who happened to be in the bar at the time. He was heavily bandaged, it is true, but his hearing was quite unimpaired," said Umbridge smugly. "He heard every word Potter said and hastened straight to the school to report to me -"

"Oh, so that's why he wasn't prosecuted for setting up all those regurgitating toilets!" said Professor McGonagall, raising her eyebrows. "What an interesting insight into our justice system!"

"Blatant corruption!" roared the portrait of the corpulent, red-nosed wizard on the wall behind Dumbledore's desk. "The Ministry did not cut deals with petty criminals in my day, no sir, they did not!"

"Thank you, Fortescue, that will do," said Dumbledore softly.

"Actually Professor, I agree with Mr. Fortescue" I interrupted I looked at the minister

"Who is this?" he demanded

"Oh, how rude of me" I said feigning courtesy "I am Annabeth, Daughter of Athena"

"Lies" Umbridge said "As I have told you before there are no such thing as gods"

"Believe what you must" I said between my teeth "but you would be shielding yourselves from the truth"

I again turned to the minister "Minister, correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe there is a law against giving potions to minors, without their consent. I believe it is illegal to spike anyone's drink with potions"

"Yes," the Minister said cautiously

"And I believe no one is an excuse for that. am I right?"

"Yes"

"Then I would like to tell you that due to your blatant corruption, how Mr. Fortescue addressed it, that your own staff would poison a minor."

"Excuse me?"

"Well it has come to my attention that Professor Umbridge has individually invited students into her office and forcibly making them drink what you wizards called Veritaserum"

"Such nonsense" Umbridge said "minister you couldn't possibly believe this child and all these ….these lies?"

"Believe me minister this is not a lie" I said "A few days prior, Professor Umbridge had called in a couple of students and interrogated them from personal matters. Percy had been one of these victims. He had been subjected to consume this potion."

"Do you have proof of this accusation, Ms. Chase?" the minister said

"Yes, Ms. Chase wherever did you get such preposterous idea that I would like to harm children such as yourselves"

"You may ask Professor Snape, who had been a witness for this injustice" I said "And further more I would like to remind you that neither Perseus nor I am part of your jurisdiction. We are here under special circumstances, and you could not do anything to remove us from this school until our mission is complete"

"And what mission might that be?"

I smirked "To make sure that the students are prepared for any sign of danger. It was I, who had formed this little club, not Harry. I believe that disbanding of clubs was a Ministry degree, for which I am immune. No school rules were broke, I was granted permission from the Headmaster to form this little dueling club, isn't that right Professor?"

"Indeed" Professor Dumbledore said "I had instructed these two to form our little dueling club for the safety and protection of the students"

"Nevertheless it was a violation of the Ministry's policy" the minister said "I am sorry but Ms. Chase here may have diplomatic immunity but you headmaster don't. It was part of your job to report this little violation. I am sorry but seeing as you are the only legal adult in this," The minister looked at the Aurors.

"Arrest this man"

"I believe you are highly mistaken minister" Dumbledore said "I have no intention to go to Azkaban."

Fawkes swoops in and with a blinding flash of light. He and Dumbledore disappeared.

"Where'd he go?" Percy asked

"Find him" the minister ordered the Aurors "Search the grounds"

"He may be old, but you have to admit. Dumbledore has style"

* * *

**FINALLY! :D done with this chapter. Thank you for all your reviews. I am soo sorry I haven't updated for a while, I had to fix my requirements to be cleared from my subject teachers, and I had campus tours :D I loved UST they had an amazing campus.**

**I just want to add, Nico isn't weak, he just has his mind and innocence like when he was ten so he's very dependent. It's like in Battle of the Labyrinth but instead of Midas, we have Tom. (hehe we're going to a hotel called MIDAS hotel hahahah) **

**Anyway, happy Holy Wednesday**

**Please Read and Review**


	18. Dramatic Exits

**Chapter 18: Dramatic Exits**

**Percy**

After what happened in the Headmaster's Office, Umbridge started to really become a dictator in Hogwarts. It was becoming very dangerous for Annabeth and I to stay here. I had to think of something. With Dumbledore gone, we couldn't stay here much longer. After Annabeth told off the minister, it would become very dangerous for us to stay here. Don't get me wrong, I love Annabeth, I love her for trying to defend all that had happened to me. But sometimes she can go a little overboard.

I sat in the Gryffindor Common Room with the twins.

"Are you two staying?" I asked "even with Umbridge here?"

The two of them looked at me with a slight sadness. "No we aren't"

"We're leaving before the OWLS and NEWTS." Fred said

"It just isn't Hogwarts with the great toad here" George said

"We're going to start our joke shop" Fred said "After dodging mom that is"

"Do you mind if we join" I said "I have a great idea."

* * *

I got Annabeth into the idea. Well the whole we're going to leave idea. Not the leave the school with a big bang.

I had owled the Stolls. They had managed to send dozens of pictures of the gods. All old and new, I think they had even stolen some of Nico's Mythomagic figurines. I just asked the twins to make some around the size of a house elf. This would show that toad not to mess with the gods.

My backpack was slung over my shoulder as we started on our revenge. I placed the charmed pictures around the Defense classroom last night and filled her office with the charmed figurines. The twins had situated dozens of their pranks around the corridors.

We returned to the Gryffindor Common Room entrance.

"Its time to say goodbye, brother" Fred said

"Yes indeed" George said then looked at me "Are you ready our partner in crime?"

I smiled "It won't be the first school I get expelled in"

It was afternoon and most of the student body is having their free period. The twins and I went on a rampage. Activating the portable swaps, throwing dungbombs, I even used my own powers creating a great mess.

We ended at the courtyard where Umbridge, Filch and the entire student body was watching us

"So!" said Umbridge triumphantly. "So - you think it amusing to turn a school corridor into a swamp, do you?"

"Pretty amusing, yeah," said Fred, looking up at her without the slightest sign of fear. Filch elbowed his way closer to Umbridge, almost crying with happiness.

"I've got the form, Headmistress," he said hoarsely, waving the piece of parchment. "I've got the form and I've got the whips waiting… oh, let me do it now…"

"Very good, Argus," she said. "You three," she went on, gazing down us, "are about to learn what happens to wrongdoers in my school."

"You know what?" said Fred. "I don't think we are."

He turned to his twin.

"George," said Fred, "I think we've outgrown full-time education."

"Yeah, I've been feeling that way myself," said George lightly.

"As have I" I said smirking at my two partners in crime"

"Time to test our talents in the real world, d'you reckon?" asked Fred.

"Definitely," said George.

And before Umbridge could say a word, I placed my fingers in my lips and made a loud whistle that could be heard all the way to Hagrid's hut. They raised their wands and said together:

"Accio brooms!"

A loud crash was heard somewhere in the distance. Fred and George's broomsticks, one still trailing the heavy chain and iron peg with which Umbridge had fastened them to the wall, were hurtling along the corridor towards their owners.

A familiar black dot had started to come to view. Blackjack had flown into the courtyard landing with a loud mighty neigh.

"In need of a runaway horse, boss?" he said then I climbed aboard.

"We won't be seeing you," Fred told Professor Umbridge, swinging his leg over his broomstick.

"Yeah, don't bother to keep in touch," said George, mounting his own.

Fred looked around at the assembled students, at the silent, watchful crowd.

"If anyone fancies buying a Portable Swamp, as demonstrated upstairs, come to number ninety-three, Diagon Alley - Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes," he said in a loud voice. "Our new premises!"

"Special discounts to Hogwarts students who swear they're going to use our products to get rid of this old bat," added George, pointing at Professor Umbridge.

"Come one, Come all." I said smirking "Down with the Pink Toad of the Ministry!"

"STOP THEM!" shrieked Umbridge, but it was too late. As the Inquisitorial Squad closed in, Fred and George kicked off from the floor, shooting fifteen feet into the air, the iron peg swinging dangerously below. Fred looked across the hall at the poltergeist bobbing on his level above the crowd. Blackjack had started to flap his wings but before we left I went to the window of the second floor.

"Ready for our leave, Wise Girl?" I asked giving her a hand like one you would find in old fairy tails.

She looked down at Umbridge. "Of course, Seaweed Brain" she climbed on board Blackjack and I flew towards the twins. I smiled as I summoned a great hurricane. They had launched a great stick of fireworks. A dragon had started to form and growl. With a gigantic 'W' in the air.

"Give her hell from us, Peeves." The twins said.

The old poltergeist the swept his belled hat from his head and sprang to a salute as Fred and George wheeled about to tumultuous applause from the students below. With that we had all flown into the sunset.

"What do think Wise Girl?" I said

"That was a Dramatic Exit worthy for Zeus" she said smiling. Somewhere in America, a thunderstorm was brewing.

* * *

**YAY! New Chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have very bad writer's block in this story already hence, the short chapter. Plus, since the start of the month, I have been travelling from one end of Manila to the other, going to school and my advance classes. So I haven't had enough time and energy to write so much. Each time I get home from ACTS, I get knocked out from exhaustion. So… yeah.**

**ANYWAYS PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**

**Please check out. "Enemy of Courage, Knight of Chivalry" my first one shot.**


	19. Trouble

**Chapter 19: Trouble.**

**Percy**

* * *

The days after we had left Hogwarts were slightly boring. We went to the shop with Fred and George everyday to fix up the store; we go back to Grimmauld Place, to evade Mrs. Weasley's nagging to Fred and George's escape.

The next few days of building and random jokes with the twins had made wonders with stress. I swear even Annabeth seemed to relax a bit.

I held a gigantic heavy piece of wood on my shoulder and Fred on the other side.

"Alright, a little to the left" Annabeth said.

We went slightly to the left…or I think it's the left.

"Not your left, mine" she said "seriously Percy. Don't you know your left from your right"

"Honey, I'm dyslexic. Not knowing left from right is part of it."

"No, sometimes it's just being a Seaweed Brain" she said

"But you love me anyway" I said smiling at her widely. She just gave me that face. But she sighed. It wasn't a sigh like I-am-getting-sick-of-you sigh. It was a I-know-you're-crazy-but-still-love-you sigh.

"Hey guys!" George said from upstairs. "Dad just sent a Patronus we have to go to headquarters ASAP"

* * *

"Well it seems that Mr. Potter and his friends are again into mischief." Snape said through the floo. "Mr. Potter mentioned his dogfather under the Dark Lord's clutches."

"What!" Sirius exclaimed getting to his feet. "I am right here! Where are they Snape?"

The image of Snape in the fire looked worse when he was mad. "He and his little friends are headed to the ministry."

"We need to get there immediately" Mad eye said "gather the rest of the order" he said to Tonks who sat beside me.

* * *

We got to the ministry right in time.

The other kids were in a little problem. The Death Eaters have each taken one captive while Malfoy confronted Harry. Our arrival had shocked them. And we preceded o attack. I held Riptide tightly in my hands and charged at Nico. He released Luna from his grasp at wand point. He started shooting spells at me. I dodged the spells and grabbed my wand. I shot the only spell I have ever mastered in my time at Hogwarts.

"Expelliarmus!" his wand soared and with Riptide, broke in half. "What? No sword? The Nico I know is not chicken."

He growled at me angrily with his piercing red eyes taunting. He twisted an old skull ring, I had long forgotten and it turned to a familiar black sword.

"You want a fight? I'll give you a fight" he charged at me and I had anticipated this attack. I blocked his first swing and continued to fight my cousin. He was way out of practice. He still wasn't totally himself.

"This is not you Nico!" I said as he swings his sword "you are not a killer!"

"Yes, I am not" he said under his breath "You are!"

"You have to fight it Nico!" I ducked as he swung his sword high "You are like my little brother! Think about Hazel! Your sister! The one you had saved! And Bianca! She wouldn't want this!" He paused for a moment the sadness in his eyes had returned at the mention of his sister. But after that little intermission he had proceeded to attack.

"No!" I heard Harry exclaim. Nico froze. His eyes returned to his usual, almost black, dark brown. I turned and saw what had happened. Sirius... I remember how Nico can sense death. He says it's like a buzzing at the back of his head. One that would automatically emit sadness and grief. It seemed to have snap Nico out of it. For a while.

"Percy!" he croaked like how Luke had under Kronos spell. "Help...stop..." I immediately knew what he meant. If I stop him now, I would be able to control him while under Tom's spell. I grabbed the rope that hanged from the back of my pants. I pinned him down and started to tie him up. The hypnotized Nico seemed to realize what was happening and started to struggle.

"I'm sorry, bro. But this is for your own good" I said finally finished tying him up. The rope was made of imperial gold and celestial bronze cords. I don't think he would be getting out of that anytime soon. At least without my consent.

* * *

**Nico**

Everything was still very confusing. Especially when Tom started to watch my every move, mostly on the potion taking.

I think he thought I would forget about it. I know I am sick. I know I need to take the damn thing. I know my priorities. I was in my room, just studying the book that Tom had asked me to read. Well more like I was staring at it. Dyslexia always makes reading hard.

Lucius entered the door.

"The meeting is about to start" he said. "Better get ready"

I sighed. I closed the unread book on my bed and took my wand from my bedside table. My sword safely around my finger, I walked into the winding halls of Malfoy Manor.

* * *

Inside the family room, Tom at in the head chair and all the death eaters sat in each side of the long table. On Tom's right side was empty. I sat down on my chair. But as always, it doesn't feel right.

"My dear friends" he said "a threat has come to my attention."

Half the death eaters looked at my direction, which I still do not understand why. "A prophecy. One we need, one only the boy who lived could get." he stood up and looked at all of them with such authority. "We need to get the prophecy from Harry Potter. Only he could get the prophecy. We must get it from his grasp. I have lured the boy into the hall of prophecies. He would be there soon."

He started placing Death eaters into their stations. I was placed with both Lucius and Bellatrix... This should be fun...

* * *

"You dare say his name!" Bellatrix screeched "You filthy half blood!"

"Now now Bella" I said coming out of the darkness. "We wouldn't want to be too hasty now would we?"

Harry who was standing in front was shocked. Hermione and Ron had a similar expression. The rest, aside from Luna and Ginny, were not so shocked.

"Nico" Harry said "what happened?"

I smiled. "The gods see nothing, fell nothing. Why would I stay in the side which would most likely betray me? They weren't there when I needed them. Why should I be there then? To be used as a toy? Some sort of messenger?"

"But Percy..."

"Percy is the cause of all this" I said "he is the reason she's dead. Now stop all this foolishness. Give me the prophecy like a good little boy."

"I don't think so" he said "Reducto!"

Spells flew here and there. Prophecies started to fall down from the shelves. All of them slowly smashing in the ground. A girl's voice started to echo

"Seven Half bloods would answer the call, to storm or fire the world must fall, an Oath to keep till the final breath and Foes bear arms to the Doors of death."

Another voice started to echo in my head. This I've more high pitched like a bird's cawing. "Wisdom's child shall walk alone; the Mark of Athena shall burn though Rome. Twins snuff out the angel's breath, who holds the key to endless death. Giant's bane stands gold and pale, won through pain from a woven jail"

Then finally a dozen voices started to say all at once. "A Half-Blood of the eldest gods, Shall reach sixteen against all odds. And see the world in endless sleep, the hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap. A single choice shall end his days, Olympus to preserve or raze"

Images of war flew into my mind, Centaurs, monsters and heroes, all fighting a man in a dark chariot and large robes, a helmet that had shown me my own fears. And what had shocked me most was me. I saw myself, no older than twelve fighting alongside with Percy. I do not remember any of this. All I remember is the death of Bianca. Nothing more.

I don't remember any of the years after I had left camp. I am fifteen years old. And I left camp a few years ago… what happened in the years in between. Is it possible that all Percy and Harry had said was true? That Tom had lied to me?

I sighed and ran towards the others. One by one they were all trapping the Hogwarts kids. I managed to catch the small blonde girl. She struggled under my grip but like the others I pointed the wand at her. I didn't hold her tight. Not much on restraining her. I was just holding on and keeping appearance.

"Now, play time's over" Lucius said to Harry. He held out his hand. "Give me the prophecy and nobody gets hurt"

"Don't give it to her, Harry!" Neville exclaimed Bella placed her wand under his neck and held on his hair harder.

"Hush, little boy" Bella said.

"Now, give me the prophecy, and no one would get hurt."

"I waited fourteen years for this" Harry said "I could wait a little longer"

He dropped the prophecy. Lucius lunged forward but wasn't able to catch it. It practically dissolved in his hands. Pandemonium stroke as the Order started to attack. I had spotted Percy. I released the blonde girl and attacked. I send dozens of spells. That was until

"Expelliarmus!" my wand flew from my hand and he broke it in half with his sword. . "What? No sword? The Nico I know is not chicken."

I growled menacingly I twisted my ring "You want a fight? I'll give you a fight" I charged at him. I was way out of practice and my sword slightly slipping.

"This is not you Nico" he said "you are not a killer!"

"Yes, I am not" I said remembering Bianca's death "You are!"

"You have to fight it Nico!" he said as my sword missed "You are like my little brother! Think about Hazel! Your sister! The one you had saved! And Bianca! She wouldn't want this"

Bianca…why did she have to go? Why did she have to die? Percy as my brother? Maybe but after Bianca's death. I felt my blood pump harder. No it wasn't true.

"No!"

A ringing had returned to my ear. Death. I am the son of Death… Memories started to return not all mine. I saw a man with aristocratic features who walked around with another boy with dark hair and rounded glasses. Some mischief and torture, happiness, sadness and madness. The man's life had skimed through my mind. I remembered this man. Sirius Black. Long ago, James Potter had talked to me about him. His best mate. The one he had asked to take care of his son. The one he had trusted with his life. My own memories returned to me.

Trust…Percy had saved me dozens of times. I remember a jar. A gigantic Jar. He had saved me from my death. He saved me from being sold to a couple mad men. Voldemort had played me. That potion he had repeatedly forced me to.

"Percy…" I croaked as I felt the other Nico come back. He wanted control. He wanted to control me. "Help…stop."

Percy understood. He took something from behind him as I felt the madness come back.

How in the world did I get captured. I said to myself as I struggled under the glowing ropes.

"I'm sorry, bro. But this is for your own good" he said

Oh boy, I am in trouble.

* * *

**AWESOME! First chapter in what? two weeks. I was in Beijing for one of them so… :D I actually wrote this on the plane going. Five hours nothing to do. Can't sleep so I write. On the way back however a baby kept wailing from behind me so I also couldn't sleep. China was great. It was beautiful.**

**I am sad to say that this story is slowly coming to an end. After a year and a half of writing I might have a hard time letting it go. **

**ANYWAYS **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**


	20. Till We Meet Again

**Chapter 20: Till We Meet Again**

**Nico**

* * *

I went kicking and screaming. Percy had draped me across his Pegasus' back. After the thing lifted off, I couldn't struggle as I watch up go up. I was terrified. We were going so high, I don't know where it came from, but I was afraid that I would get zapped by lightning or fall and drown into water. Percy had a hand on my binds the whole time. Making sure I won't fall off…or run away.

Not like I would get far. The height of our flight frightened me into not moving. I waited till we reached a familiar castle. Hogwarts. It was just as majestic and grand as Tom had said. But as he had said it was nothing more than an image, outside its grand and respected, inside it is ruled by biased overlords.

Percy landed his Pegasus and jumped off. Soon I find myself over his shoulder. How did he get so strong, last I remember he's some kid without anything more than a sword and SOME muscle not some kid who could lift a whole, what ninety pounds? I don't really know. I know I'm kind of scrawny. But that might have to do with the part I am like fifteen and I hadn't started this much training since a few months ago.

Anyways… I struggled under his grip as he carried me tied up into the castle, tossed over his shoulder like a sack of wheat. I was dragged into a brightly lit room, white walls a dozen beds and huge windows. In the room, was a fussy looking woman in her forties, beside her was a familiar man in black.

"Snape" I exclaimed "get me out of this. Get me away from these mad men"

He just ignored me like I had said nothing. He looks at the headmaster and said in an emotionless voice. "Well it seems that Mr. di Angelo is a bit delusional and might have suffered more than I had expected. It might take a while before we could remove the potion's influence completely."

"What are you talking about!" I exclaimed "I am not delusional. Unhand me!"

"Sure" Percy said and swung me over the bed, still lied up. Dumbledore placed some sort of spell before I was released.

I couldn't step out of the bed. I couldn't even place my feet at the room's floor. I was stuck in the bed.

"Release me, you dodgy old nutter" I exclaimed as I banged my fists at the invisible shield that trapped me into the bed.

"Seriously, Albus? An age line?" the matron said "Must you always upset my patients?"

"This time it is necessary, Madame" Dumbledore said. "The young man is extremely distraught. He is currently in a shocked state. We are trying to get him out of his current state"

"Seriously?" I exclaimed "I am right here, you know? This stupid age line can only keep me out. I can hear every single thing you are saying!"

"Silence, you cheeky brat" Snape growled at me. I did the most childish thing I could think of. I stuck my tongue at the broody Potions Master. That got into him real good. He waved his wand and suddenly my tongue was stuck in the roof of my mouth and my arms and legs were pinned on the bed.

"Severus!" the matron scolded

"I have no intention to hurt the child, Poppy" he said in his usual monotonous voice which makes me doubt what he is saying. "But I did what was necessary."

He approached me and took a vial out of his pockets. It was a sickly shade of purple the colour was almost red. Instinctively, I tried, and failed I might add, to move away from him.

"Not so brave now, are you di Angelo?"

"Oh. Stop threatening my patient, Severus or I would take you out of this wing by ear" Madame Pomfrey said that had even Snape slightly scared I noticed from his slight change of expression. He took of the spell that made my tongue unstick.

"Drink the potion, di Angelo" he said the tip of the potion touching the tip of my mouth. I stubbornly kept it shut. Snape looked at Pomfrey with a slight annoyed look.

"Oh fine, do what you must. I would be in the office" she said and left me with Dumbledore, Snape and Percy.

"Alright then" he said then pinched my nose shut. I couldn't breathe. I had stayed like that for about a minute before I had reflexively inhaled with my mouth. Snape saw this opportunity and poured the contents into my mouth and again closed in shut with his hand.

Why do they keep doing that? First Tom, now Snape! I had no choice but to swallow. He finally let go and I coughed harshly. I nearly choked on the thing. I can feel the memories set it. Missing pieces of the puzzle started to come back. Years of travelling alone, my father's favors, everything.

I also remembered all I had done. All those lives. All that chaos. And I had caused it.

I can't believe I had let him control me like that. It didn't take a while before all my memories had started to come in all at once. And I had passed out.

* * *

A few days after continuously countering the potion, I was allowed out of the Hospital Wing. I practically jumped for joy when I heard that I could finally leave the place. Trust me, I can still hear other Nico in my head but if I was stuck there longer with him for company…I'll just break.

I was in the Forbidden Forest. Thank ADHD that I had ignored the FORBIDDEN part. I sat with the Thestrals. I felt death come by. Not as strong as being with Thanatos. Trust me with no one to talk to and Charon being a prick every now and then, I only have Death for company, so I know how strong his aura is.

Anyway off topic again. I turned and saw nothing. I sighed

"I know it's you, Harry." I said as he removed the invisibility cloak.

"How did you…"

"You wear Death's cloak" I said simply. "He gave it to a man long ago. As some sort of prize. There is only one. Use it well."

"So are you, okay?" Harry asked

"I've been better" I said simply petting the Thestrals "I'm sorry Harry"

"What for?"

I shrugged "Raising Voldie. Causing mayhem. I was blinded. I don't remember how angry I was because of Bianca's death."

"Now I know. My fatal flaw maybe hard to come over." I took a piece of meat and gave it to the Thestrals. "But I have to try."

"He's not mad you know" I said "Sirius"

"He should be" Harry said "I messed up. Now he's dead"

"He doesn't blame you" I said "He knows it was his time. He knows that he would die protecting someone he loves. He thought it would be Lily and James. It broke him to see them die. But you should know he died in peace. Knowing that he had done a noble thing."

Harry gave a chuckled "A true Gryffindor."

"Yeah. He's in a better place. He's happy"

"Are you coming back?" Harry said "Will we ever see you again?"

"Maybe" I said unsure "Who knows with Voldie around my dad will either give me multiple quests or would put me under lockdown."

"But whatever happens" Harry said "We're still friends right?"

I smiled "If you would have me as one" I faced him "I have never had many friends. But I know that one day we will meet again." I held out my hand to him. He took it in his.

"Till we meet again?" he asked

"Till we meet again" I agreed.

* * *

**AWW… so it finally ends. I had expected this to go longer but sadly OoP doesn't have much important or fun to write parts. So it ends up short. I wanted to end it here. It seemed…right. But until then…**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**


	21. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Harry**

* * *

I woke in an empty room. Was I dead? I stood up and looked around. Was it like some great Room of Requirement? It was empty exept for a small figure I saw in a distance.

I came close to it. And I couldn't help recoil. A small naked child was curled on the ground, wounded and beaten. It was making some rough noise. Like a hurt animal, wounded, left unwanted, and struggling for breath. I wanted to help it. but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I was a coward. What kind of Gryffindor am I? I would face death without fear but I couldn't help a small wounded child. I was repulsed.

"You cannot help"

I turned and saw Albus Dumbledore. He was walking towards me. he wore Midnight blue sweeping robes and as wise and strong as I have ever seen the old man. He spread his hands wide. Both undamaged without even a scar of the Horcrux.

"Harry." He said "You wonderful boy. You brave, brave man. Let us walk"

I was stunned. Dumbledore was here. He looked…alive. The most alive I had ever seen him. I followed him. Totally confused. I had even forgotten of the flayed child under the bench. I couldn't help but stare at my old teacher and headmaster. His long silver hair and beard, his half moon glasses over piercing blue eyes, and crooked nose, all that I had remembered of Dumbledore, ever since I was eleven. Yet...it still seemed strange

"But you're dead" I said suddenly

"Oh yes" Dumbledore said matter-of-factly

"Then…I'm dead too?"

"Ah" said Dumbledore smiling broadly "That is the question, isnt it? On the whole, my dear boy, I think not"

"But I let him kill me" I said "I didn't defend myself."

"And that" Dumbledore said "will, I think, have made all the difference"

I was as confused as ever. I wanted to die. I wanted to go back to my parents, to Sirius, to Remus.

"Explain" I said

"But you already know" Dumbledore said

"I let him kill me"

"Go on…"

"So the part of his soul that was in me…" I looked at Dumbledore "Is it gone?"

"Yes, he destroyed it. Your soul is whole, and completely your own"

"but how?"

"When he had taken your blood" Dumbledore said "he rebuilt his own living body with it. He tethered you to life while he lives."

"I thought it was the other way around" I exclaimed "I thought we were both to die"

I glanced at the small child under the bench. "Explain more"

"You were the seventh Horcux, Harry" Dumbledore said "the one he never meant to make. When he died that day in Godric's Hollow, he left more than his body behind. He left a part of himself latched to you. The would-be victim who had survived."

"His knowledge is incomplete. That which Voldemort does not value, he takes no trouble to comprehend. Children's tales, love, loyalty, innocence, Voldemort knows and understands nothing. They all have power beyond his own."

"He took your blood believing it would strengthen him. His body keeps lily's sacrifice alive, while the enchantment survives, so do you, and so does Voldemort's one last hope for himself."

"You knew this?" I demanded "all along?"

"I guessed" Dumbledore said happily "My guesses have usually been good"

"Where are we, exactly?"

"I was going to ask you that" Dumbledore said "Where would you say that we are?"

I looked around "It looks, like King's Cross Station. Except its empty"

"King's Cross Station" Dumbledore said with ecstasy. "Really?"

"Where do you think we are tehn?"

"I have no idea" Dumbledore said good naturedly "But this is as they say, your party"

"The Deathly Hallows" I said in realization. I looked at Dumbledore. I was slightly glad that it had removed the smile off his face, but also worried as uneasiness replaced it.

"Ah, yes" he said worriedly

"Well?"

"Can you forgive me?" he said "Can you forgive me for not trusting you? For not teling you? Harry, I only feared that you would fail as I had failed. I only dreaded that you would make my mistakes. I crave your pardon, Harry. I have known, for some time now, that you are the better man."

"What are you talking about?" I asked startled by Dumbledore.

"The Hallows, the Hallows" he murmured "The Desperate man's dream"

"But they're real" I said

"Real, and dangerous. A lure for fools" Dumbledore said "I was a fool. But you know, don't you? I have no secrets from you anymore. You know."

"What do I know?"

"Master of Death, Harry, Master of Death." He said "I was a fooled, I sought a way to conquer death Harry.

"Grindelwald was looking for them too?" I asked.

Dumbledore closed his eyes for a moment and nodded.

"It was the thing, above all, that drew us together," he said quietly. "Two clever, arrogant boyswith a shared obsession. He wanted to come to Godric's Hollow, as I am sure you have guessed, because of the grave of Ignotus Peverell. He wanted to explore the place the third brother had died."

"So it's true?" asked Harry. "All of it? The Peverell brothers –"

"—were the three brothers of the tale," said Dumbledore, nodding. "Oh yes, I think so. Whether they met Death on a lonely road . . . I think it more likely that the Peverell brothers were simply gifted, dangerous wizards who succeeded in creating those powerful objects. The story of them being Death's own Hallows seems to me the sort of legend that might have sprung up around such creations.

"The Cloak, as you know now, traveled down through the ages, father to son, mother to daughter, right down to Ignotus's last living descendant, who was born, as Ignotus was, in the village of Godric's Hollow."

Dumbledore smiled at me.

"Me?"

"You. You have guessed, I know, why the Cloak was in my possession on the night your parents died. James had showed it to me just a few days previously. It explained much of his undetected wrongdoing at school! I could hardly believe what I was seeing. I asked to borrow it, to examine it. I had long since given up my dream of uniting the Hallows, but I could not resist, could not help taking a closer look. . . . It was a Cloak the likes of which I had never seen, immensely old, perfect in every respect . . . and then your father died, and I had two Hallows at last, all to myself!"

His tone was unbearably bitter.

"The Cloak wouldn't have helped them survive, though," I said quickly. "Voldemort knew where my mum and dad were. The Cloak couldn't have made them curse-proof."

"True," sighed Dumbledore. "True."

"So you'd given up looking for the Hallows when you saw the Cloak?"

"Oh yes," said Dumbledore faintly. It seemed that he forced himself to meet Harry's eyes. "You know what happened. You know. You cannot despise me more than I despise myself."

"But I don't despise you –"

"Then you should," said Dumbledore. He drew a deep breath. "You know the secret of my sister's ill health, what those Muggles did, what she became. You know how my poor father sought revenge, and paid the price, died In Azkaban. You know how my mother gave up her own life to care for Ariana.

"I resented it, Harry."

Dumbledore stated it baldly, coldly. He was looking now over the top of my head, into the distance.

"I was gifted, I was brilliant. I wanted to escape. I wanted to shine. I wanted glory.

"Do not misunderstand me," he said, and pain crossed the face so that he looked ancient again. "I loved them, I loved my parents, I loved my brother and my sister, but I was selfish, Harry, more selfish than you, who are a remarkably selfless person, could possibly imagine.

"So that, when my mother died, and I was left the responsibility of a damaged sister and a wayward brother, I returned to my village in anger and bitterness. Trapped and wasted, I thought! And then of course, he came. . . ."

Dumbledore looked directly into my eyes again.

"Grindelwald. You cannot imagine how his ideas caught me, Harry, inflamed me. Muggles forced into subservience. We wizards triumphant. Grindelwald and I, the glorious young leaders of the revolution."

"We both wanted to be the Master's of Death. To be invincible. To raise those who had past. The past I could never let go" he said grimly. "You are the Master of Death, Harry. Not me, Not Voldemort."

"I've got to go back, haven't I?"

"That is up to you."

"I've got a choice?"

"Oh yes," Dumbledore smiled at him. "We are in King's Cross you say? I think that if you decided not to go back, you would be able to . . . let's say . . . board a train."

"And where would it take me?"

"On," said Dumbledore simply.

Silence again.

"Voldemort's got the Elder Wand."

"True. Voldemort has the Elder Wand."

"But you want me to go back?"

"I think," said Dumbledore, "that if you choose to return, there is a chance that he may be finished for good. I cannot promise it. But I know this, Harry, that you have less to fear from returning here than he does."

I glanced again at the raw looking thing that trembled and choked in the shadow beneath the distant chair.

"Do not pity the dead, Harry. Pity the living, and above all, those who live without love. By returning, you may ensure that fewer souls are maimed, fewer families are torn apart. If that seems to you a worthy goal, they we saw good-bye for the present."

I nodded. As much as I would love to stay here in the peaceful and quiet place, without wars, without worries. But I have a job to do. I rode the train, back to the land of the living.

* * *

After I had met a bright light, I saw someone who I never thought I would see until I actually died. Nico di Angelo stool with a tablet in his hand waving his hand back and forth on the screen.

"Nico!"

He looked up and after a look of surprise, he smiled. "Harry."

He boarded the train, he looked different. He looked older, more mature than I had ever seen him. He still wore robes like when he was a wizard, but it looked more ancient. Like the ones you would find Death himself wearing. He had grown over the years, more muscular, he was even taller than me. His eyes still held that mysterious look in his face, but now he was just plain happy. Like way back in my fourth year.

"What are you doing here?"

"Death is on break" Nico said like it was the most usual thing in the world. "So I am on border patrol. How is everything going up there, I was afraid you wouldn't make it. When Dumbledore came, then Snape. You scared me Harry, I thought you died, instead of the Horcrux."

"Well" I said "either way it's nice to see you."

"Yeah," Nico said then smirked "So you're the new Master of Death eh?"

"What is with that?"

"It was way back in Thanatos' early years, when he was tricked. He was unable to notice that the Peverell brothers were actually concocting something that would escape death." Nico explained "When he was going to stop it, it was too late. We knew that one day, the Master of Death will return to the world above. If it were to interfere with the laws of death, I would have to step in. But now that I know that you are the one."

Nico smiled "I think the wizarding world is in good hands"

* * *

**THE END**

**Alright this is the Final End of this Nico goes to Hogwarts Series. I had to add this part. :D**

**I am sorry to say that there will no longer be a sequel to this. I have over stretched the whole idea as it is :P however I will continue Half Blood Snape to those who had read it. and I have a new story entirely PJO. Hero's Justice. Where the gods are unjust and someone wants revenge. Check it out. Thank you for all that supported this story ever since Deadly Magical Demigod, with my terrible writing. I don't want to change it cuz it shows on how much my writing had changed so…yeah. :D**

**Quote from Leo Valdez**

**Yours in demigodishness and all that peace out!**

**STAY AWESOME GUYS **

**~AWSM**


End file.
